Give Me A Happiness
by dhedingdong95
Summary: "apa yang terjadi pada anak aneh itu? mengapa ia begitu emosi saat kita membahas skandal presiden?" "atau jangan-jangan... dia salah satu anak haram yang keluar dari rahim wanita murahan itu?" "haha, bagaimana mungkin? bukankah cho kyuhyun adalah seorang pengemis beasiswa? itu artinya dia berasal dari kalangan bawah, kan?" CH 7 IS UP! T/KyuBumHae/Family/Brothership/DLDR/RnR pls!:)
1. Chapter 1

**-dhedingdong95-**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **(mereka akan menjadi satu marga)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered/twoshoot tergantung imajinasi lol  
**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi oleh karakter Gong Taekwang di drama School 2015 – Who Are You. Walaupun judulnya hampir sama dengan cerita sebelumnya, tapi untuk jalan cerita akan berbeda dengan sebelumnya loooooh!  
**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

"bibi jung, kau tahu dimana sneakers yang baru kubeli kemarin?"

" _bukankah tuan muda meletakkannya di rak sepatu?"_

"tidak ada bi, aku yakin ada seseorang yang memindahkannya!"

.

selalu seperti ini. pagi hari yang biasanya diselimuti ketenangan, kini tak ada artinya lagi di kala hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di sebuah rumah mewah nan besar yang terletak di distrik Gangnam. tak jarang beberapa pelayan berlari kesana kemari hanya untuk menemukan barang-barang yang tuan muda mereka butuhkan. sesekali terlihat raut wajah salah satu dari para pelayan yang menampakkan kegelisihan. akankah kali ini mereka mendapat omelan dari sang tuan muda?

"keributan apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh anak itu, eoh?" dan seperti biasanya pula.. seseorang yang terduduk di meja makan ditemani dengan sebuah koran serta secangkir kopinya, tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan apa yang dilakukan anak lelakinya.

"tidak.. tuan... tidak terjadi apapun. hanya saja tuan muda lupa meletakkan beberapa barangnya, jadi kami berusaha membantu menemukannya" wanita paruh baya yang biasa disebut bibi jung itu dengan takut-takut menjawab pertanyaan sang tuan besar. ia tak mau memberikan penjelasan lebih jauh jika pada akhirnya malah membuat keributan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"bibi! dimana dasiku?" teriakan kencang dari lantai atas membuat pembicaraan antara bibi jung dan sang tuan besar terhenti seketika. sesegera mungkin wanita paruh baya tersebut kembali ke kesibukannya semula.

.

setelah berhasil menciptakan keributan di pagi hari, lelaki berumur 18 tahun yang kerap disapa kyuhyun terlihat begitu buru-buru menuruni anak tangga. dengan langkah sedikit berlari, kyuhyun menuju meja makan dan mengambil beberapa potong roti kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"bibi, aku pergi dulu!" kyuhyun berjalan tergesa menuju sedan _Genesis Prada_ hitam yang siap mengantarnya ke sekolah. wanita yang dipamitinya hanya menggeleng pelan diikuti senyum gelinya. 'tiada hari tanpa pagi yang menghebohkan', begitu pikirnya.

.

 **apa kalian merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan? kyuhyun pergi hanya berpamitan pada salah satu pelayannya tanpa menghiraukan sosok pria berjas di hadapannya? binggo!**

.

"pak kim, bisakah kau mengantarku untuk bertemu ibu? aku ingin memberikan ini padanya" ujar kyuhyun pada sopir pribadinya, sembari memainkan kotak kecil berpita merah muda yang ada di genggamannya. hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun wanita yang telah melahirkannya. kyuhyun akui, jika ia tak pernah bertemu sang ibu semenjak perceraian orang tuanya 13 tahun yang lalu. terlebih sang ayah melarangnya keras untuk menonton televisi, yaaah kyuhyun tahu sang ayah melakukan ini pasti karena suatu alasan kuat. kyuhyun tak bodoh, ponselnya dilengkapi fasilitas lengkap yang dapat ia gunakan berselancar di dunia maya. dan beberapa tahun belakangan inilah, kyuhyun menemukan alasan tersebut. setelah perceraian itu, kyuhyun merasakan trauma yang sangat dalam dan berhasil membuatnya tak memiliki rasa kepercayaan pada orang lain.

"tak biasanya anda ingin bertemu dengan nyonya besar? bagaimana jika setelah pulang sekolah?" jawabnya menimpali.

"...hm, baiklah" kyuhyun terdiam setelah percakapan singkat tersebut. perlahan ia buka kaca jendela mobilnya, memandangi beberapa bunga di tepi jalan yang mulai berjatuhan akibat tiupan angin musim gugur. ia hirup udara luar sebanyak-banyaknya, mungkin dengan menikmati sejuknya pagi hari dapat sedikit menenangkan pikirannya yang runyam.

"pak kim, aku bosan. bisa kau nyalakan radionya? sial sekali, PSPku tertinggal di kamar" kyuhyun mengeluh. bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkan 'kebutuhan primer'nya di rumah.

"baik tuan muda"

.

 _ **berita pagi ini dimulai dari kabar perselingkuhan presiden korea dengan politisi ternama kim hanna yang saat ini kian beredar di—**_

 _ **.**_

PIP.

"ah sebaiknya kita mendengarkan lagu yang bersemangat saja tuan" dengan tergagap pria tersebut mengganti channel radio. tangannya bergetar hebat, ia tak mau melihat tuan mudanya kambuh di tengah jalanan yang padat seperti ini.

"tidak pak. nyalakan berita tadi" tangan kyuhyun terkepal kuat, dan tanpa disadari ia telah meremas kotak kecil yang digenggamnya hingga tak memiliki bentuk lagi.

"tapi tuan—"

"KUBILANG KEMBALI KE CHANNEL BERITA!" kyuhyun mulai berteriak seperti kesetanan.

tak ada pilihan lain bagi seorang sopir pribadi, selain menuruti perintah majikannya. apalagi jika sang majikan sudah membentaknya seperti tadi. dengan ragu, jemari pria dewasa itu mencari channel berita yang sedang membahas topik panas para pejabat tinggi di negaranya.

.

 _ **jika kita menelisik lebih jauh tentang kehidupan pribadi kim hanna, wanita yang masih terlihat muda di usia 45 tahun ini mengaku belum pernah menikah sebelumnya.**_

.

 _apa? tak pernah menikah sebelumnya?_

 _jadi... kau tak menganggapku ada, bu?_

 _jadi... kau juga tak menganggap kibum hyung dan donghae hyung juga? yang jelas-jelas mereka hidup bersamamu selama ini?_

 _apa kau tak merasa berdosa telah memisahkanku dengan hyungdeul selama 13 tahun? dan sekarang? kau menganggap kami bukan anakmu?_

 _kau sama gilanya dengan ayah!_

.

"AARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" keheningan itu berubah menjadi suasana mencekam disaat kyuhyun mulai berteriak tak terkendali. ia jambak rambutnya sendiri bahkan lebih parahnya ia bisa membenturkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil, lalu diikuti dengan tangisnya yang semakin keras.

dengan sigap sopir pribadi keluarga Cho ini menepikan mobil yang dikendarainya. hal semacam inilah yang kerap terjadi pada kyuhyun jika mentalnya sudah tak kuat menerima kenyataan-kenyataan yang dinilainya terlampaui pahit.

"tuan muda, dimana anda simpan obatnya?" pak kim berusaha setenang mungkin untuk menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih histeris di kursi belakang. ia buka tas hitam yang tergeletak di samping kyuhyun, tak peduli jika ia mengacak isinya. karena yang terpenting adalah ia harus menemukan botol berisi puluhan pil yang menjadi penyangga hidup sang tuan muda. tangis kyuhyun sedikit mereda, namun perilakunya yang tak biasa –meringkuk di tepi tempat duduk serta menggertakkan giginya seperti orang kedinginan- membuat jantung pak kim terpacu cepat.

"ah! ini dia!" akhirnya botol tersebut telah ia temukan di dalam saku hoodie berwarna abu-abu yang kyuhyun kenakan. ia buka botol putih tersebut, dan ia ambil 2 pil kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kyuhyun tanpa dibantu dengan air minum.

"ayo tuan muda, telanlah" pak kim masih mendongakkan kepala kyuhyun, sebagai salah satu cara agar pil tersebut dapat tertelan dengan baik. dengan diambang kesadarannya kyuhyun pun bersusah payah menelan 2 pil yang ukurannya tidaklah kecil.

"tuan muda alangkah lebih baik jika kita kembali ke rumah saja" pak kim kembali berujar dengan raut wajah yang begitu cemas.

mendengar penawaran tersebut kyuhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "tidak... pak... aku... ingin... sekolah" sahut kyuhyun lagi seraya mengernyitkan dahinya karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman dari kepala hingga tubuhnya.

pak kim hanya dapat tersenyum prihatin melihat keadaan majikan kecilnya itu. ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa berat penderitaan yang dialami kyuhyun selama ini. bahkan jika itu terjadi padanya mungkin saja ia lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya daripada memikul beban yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

.

.

.

"tuan muda... kita sudah sampai" pak kim membangunkan kyuhyun sepelan mungkin. digoyangkan bahu kanan sang majikan, takut bila ia terlalu kasar membangunkannya. sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tega membangunkan kyuhyun di tengah tidurnya yang terlihat damai, seolah kejadian mengamuk beberapa menit lalu tak pernah terjadi.

"tuan muda—"

"hn..." kedua manik hitam itu mulai terbuka, melirik kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"tidak pak kim, terima kasih" suara serak yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun, menandakan bahwa ia masih belum cukup kuat untuk menjalani aktivitas hari ini. dengan gerakan lambat ia bersiap untuk turun dari mobil, lalu menenteng tas hitamnya. namun dalam hitungan detik kyuhyun berdiri, tubuhnya sudah hampir limbung ke sisi kiri.

"anda yakin untuk bersekolah hari ini?" dengan cepat pak kim menahan bahu kiri kyuhyun agar tubuh tuan mudanya tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"aku sudah terlambat pak kim. percayalah, aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri" lagi-lagi kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan pada salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

"untuk kali ini saja.. izinkan saya mengutus beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga anda, ne?" masih dalam rangka tawar menawar, pak kim merasa jika situasi kali ini berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. rasa khawatir yang dirasakannya pada kyuhyun lebih seperti rasa khawatir seorang ayah pada anak satu-satunya.

"tidak pak kim! kau tahu bukan jika di sekolah aku telah dicap sebagai anak aneh? aku tak mau jika keberadaan pengawal-pengawal itu membuatku lebih dijauhi oleh teman-teman" kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya dengan mengacuhkan keberadaan pak kim.

mendengar penuturan kyuhyun yang dirasanya begitu keras kepala, tidak ada hal lain yang dapat dilakukan oleh pak kim selain menghembuskan nafasnya keras. bukannya ia lancang atau bagaimana, tapi semata-mata ia ingin melindungi sang tuan muda dari penderitaan mental yang lebih berat.

.

.

.

langkah pelan nan gontai menemani kyuhyun menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah demi menuju ruang kelasnya yang terletak di sudut gedung. diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, pukul 08.30. itu berarti ia sudah terlambat 30 menit dari jadwal semestinya. dan kyuhyun pun harus bersyukur.. berkat otak cerdas serta berbagai prestasi yang dimilikinya, ia tak diberi hukuman oleh tim kedisiplinan atas keterlambatannya kali ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan hingga terlambat 33 menit, cho kyuhyun?" sesuai tebakannya. begitu memasuki kelas lewat pintu belakang, ia telah _disambut hangat_ oleh guru matematika.

tanpa basa-basi lagi.. kyuhyun langsung membungkukkan badannya beberapa detik, kemudian berjalan begitu santainya menuju kursi yang terletak di sudut kanan ruangan. ia pasang headset putih ke kedua telinganya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. jujur saja, ia sekarang sedang tak memiliki mood untuk mendengarkan ocehan guru wanita itu. tak ada satupun orang di kelasnya yang merasa heran atas sikap acuh tak acuh dan terkesan berani melawan orang lain, karena semenjak masuk di sekolah menengah tersebut ia sudah tak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap teman, guru, hingga hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan lawan jenis. baginya.. untuk menyelesaikan masalah pribadi saja ia merasa hampir menyerah, bagaimana jika ia memiliki masalah dengan orang lain? apabila kita bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, tidaklah mungkin jika kita tidak memiliki masalah dengan mereka bukan?

selain itu salahkan juga otaknya yang terlewat jenius, kegiatan kyuhyun di kelas pun tak jauh dari memainkan ponsel atau PSPnya, juga seringkali ia tertidur di kelas. hanya sekilas mendengar penjelasan sang guru, dan itu pun sudah berhasil menghantarkannya menjadi juara kelas. terkadang kyuhyun juga menuruti perintah pihak sekolahnya untuk mengikuti lomba baik di dalam dan di luar negeri. dulu ia sempat memiliki sebuah pemikiran sederhana.. setidaknya dengan ia menjuarai perlombaan-perlombaan tersebut, beberapa orang yang ia sebut sebagai keluarga akan memberikan sedikit perhatian padanya. namun nyatanya? ah, kini bagi kyuhyun semuanya terasa membosankan. tak ada kata-kata _motivasi_ di dalam kamus kehidupannya.

.

tidakkah kalian merasakan perbedaan karakter kyuhyun di dalam ataupun di luar lingkungan rumahnya?

.

.

.

"hey bocah aneh, bagaimana bisa kau terlambat lebih dari 30 menit tanpa ketahuan oleh tim kedisiplinan?" beberapa murid lelaki yang kerap kali dipanggil penguasa kelas, tanpa segan mengacak rambut kyuhyun yang pura-pura tertidur.

"tsk! si pengemis beasiswa ini ternyata tak bisa mendengar, kawan! bagaimana jika kita sedikit bermain-main dengannya?" salah satu dari murid tersebut menjambak surai _brunette_ milik kyuhyun yang membuat si pemilik rambut terpaksa mendongak. namun dengan kasar kyuhyun menepis tangan itu diikuti dengan tatapan tajam seolah membunuh ke arah murid yang berusaha menjambaknya.

"YA! PECUNDANG! berani-beraninya kau—" merasa diremehkan, murid lelaki tersebut meraih kerah seragam kyuhyun dan berusaha melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras. tanpa disangka kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan sebuah decihan, lantas memutar kedua bola matanya dan tersenyum sinis.

"ya! ya! coba kalian lihat ini!" salah seorang murid perempuan yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan ponselnya, terpekik kaget seraya mengangkat ponsel yang dibawanya. secara spontan membuat seluruh perhatian penghuni kelas tertuju padanya.

"ada apa?"

.

"gosip panas apa lagi, eoh?"

.

"apa ini tentang skandal presiden?"

.

berbagai macam tanggapan dari para murid tergambar jelas di penglihatan kyuhyun. tak usah berpikiran macam-macam, karena ia pun bisa menebak arah pembicaraan mereka. skandal. demi tuhan kyuhyun sangat benci dengan satu kata itu!

"lihatlah, betapa munafiknya kim hanna! berani-beraninya ia merebut suami orang!"

.

"tapi menurutku, presiden pun juga harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya!"

.

"aku yakin, kim hanna adalah wanita murahan!"

"benar! bagaimana bisa ia memberikan contoh baik pada masyarakat, jika ia melakukan hal yang begitu memalukan?"

.

"bukankah ia mengaku belum pernah menikah? atau jangan-jangan selama hidupnya ia menjadi wanita bayaran disamping bekerja sebagai politisi?"

"ah, benar juga! coba kalian bayangkan berapa anak yang ia miliki dari pria yang berbeda? hahaha"

.

diam-diam kyuhyun mendengarkan setiap pendapat teman-temannya. jantungnya bergemuruh hebat, kedua matanya juga memanas. dan entah sejak kapan tangannya terkepal erat. ia gigit bibirnya sampai-sampai tak menyadari setetes darah berhasil meluncur mengenai dagunya. nafasnya pun sudah terdengar memburu, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana cara bernafas dengan baik. secepat mungkin ia langkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, merasa cukup jengah dengan celotehan tak berarti dari mulut-mulut tak bertanggung jawab itu.

"ya! ya! apa yang terjadi pada anak aneh itu? mengapa ia begitu emosi saat kita membahas skandal presiden?"

"atau jangan-jangan... dia salah satu anak haram yang keluar dari rahim wanita murahan itu?"

"hahahaha, bagaimana mungkin? bukankah cho kyuhyun adalah seorang pengemis beasiswa? itu artinya dia berasal dari kalangan bawah, kan?"

.

.

.

kyuhyun melangkah cepat ke arah toilet terdekat. ia memasuki salah satu bilik tersebut, dan menduduki sebuah kloset putih yang berada disana. tak ada waktu lagi, dikeluarkannya botol putih dari saku hoodienya dan diambilnya beberapa pil lantas meminumnya secara paksa. kyuhyun sudah tak peduli lagi intensitas kambuhnya dalam satu hari, semakin sering ia mendengar berita memuakkan itu semakin sering pula ia mengkonsumsi benda laknat tersebut. dan secara tak langsung akan semakin membuatnya tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia ambil ponselnya lalu berusaha mengetikkan beberapa kata disana.

.

 **to: kibum hyung**

 _hai hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _apa kau masih ingat padaku?_

 _sejak 13 tahun lalu, aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu ataupun donghae hyung._

 _sepertinya ayah dan ibu benar-benar memisahkan kita ya?_

 _apakah menyenangkan tinggal bersama ibu dan donghae hyung?_

 _aku iri padamu hyung, disini aku merasa seorang diri. ayah... sudah jauh berbeda dengan yang kita kenal 13 tahun yang lalu. tak ada lagi sosok ayah yang hangat, yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku. maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menumpahkan curahan hatiku. tapi apa aku sungguh berani mengirimkan ini padamu? hehe_

 _kibum hyung, dimana keberadaanmu saat ini?_

 _apakah kau bersama donghae hyung masih berada di korea?_

 _bisakah aku melihat kalian sebentar saja? tak apa jika aku harus melihat kalian dari jauh._

 _kau tahu? aku sangat merindukan kalian._

 _aku yakin, jika kalian tumbuh semakin tampan._

 _aku penasaran bagaimana rupa kalian saat ini, ibu pintar sekali ya menyembunyikan kalian dari sorotan publik. membuatku kesulitan untuk menemukan foto-foto kalian._

 _hyung-ah, bagaimana perasaan kalian saat mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir ibu?_

 _apa kalian dapat menerimanya demi popularitas ibu? atau merasakan sakit yang sama seperti apa yang kurasakan sekarang?_

 _kibum hyung, aku tak kuat lagi._

 _bagaimana cara mengakhiri ini semua, tanpa ada pihak yang tersakiti?_

.

.

kyuhyun cukup merasa ragu untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat ini pada salah satu kakak kandungnya. jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa ia mendapat nomor telepon mereka di saat penjagaan ketat dari sang ayah. karena banyak kaki tangan ayahnya yang bersikap _pro_ padanya, sehingga untuk melacak nomor telepon sang kakak bukan suatu hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. hanya satu masalah yang ia hadapi, keberanian untuk mulai menampakkan diri di kehidupan mereka. kyuhyun putuskan untuk memangkas habis pesan singkat tersebut, setidaknya ia hanya ingin mengetahui respon dari salah satu kakaknya.

.

 **to: kibum hyung**

 _hai hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _apa kau masih ingat padaku?_

 _aku... lelaki kecil yang pernah kau kenali 13 tahun yang lalu._

.

send.

.

.

kyuhyun tak mau berharap lebih. dibaca oleh sang kakak pun ia sudah merasa sangat bersyukur. lebih-lebih jika kibum hyungnya membalas? kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membayangkannya. setelah dirasanya cukup lama berada di bilik toilet, kyuhyun memilih untuk keluar dan kembali ke dalam kelas. oh tidak, sepertinya itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus bagi kyuhyun. tapi mau bagaimana lagi? kyuhyun bukan tipe murid yang gemar untuk membolos sekolah.

ketika kyuhyun baru menyelesaikan beberapa langkah, dirasakannya ponsel miliknya bergetar. tak tahu mengapa, langkahnya terasa begitu berat. ia lirik layar ponselnya, dan benar. itu balasan dari kakaknya! kyuhyun tak salah melihat, nama _kibum hyung_ sungguh tertera di layar ponselnya. kira-kira, balasan apa yang diberikan sang kakak padanya? mengapa kyuhyun masih belum siap untuk membacanya?

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **haaai, saya kembali membawa ff abal-abal. libur 2 bulan membuat saya sangat kebosanan jadi terciptalah ff ini dalam hitungan jam saja. ya ampun ff apaan ini, kalimatnya amburadul cerita pasaran. ah sudahlah, aku hanya ingin menyalurkan imajinasi liar saja. hehehe mau lanjut apa stop disini nih? review plissssss, biar saya semakin semangat nulisnya. hehehe annyeong!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**-dhedingdong95-**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **(mereka akan menjadi satu marga)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Kesamaan latar ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi oleh karakter Gong Taekwang di drama School 2015 – Who Are You. Walaupun judulnya hampir sama dengan cerita sebelumnya, tapi untuk jalan cerita akan berbeda dengan sebelumnya loooooh!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

 **to: kibum hyung**

 _hai hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _apa kau masih ingat padaku?_

 _aku... lelaki kecil yang pernah kau kenali 13 tahun yang lalu._

.

.

kurang dari 5 menit pesan singkat itu dikirimkan, dan kibum hyungnya sudah membalas? kyuhyun tak mau bergembira terlebih dulu, karena pada kenyataannya ia belum membaca bagaimana respon dari kakak keduanya. tak mau membuang waktu lagi, dengan mengumpulkan keberanian penuh kyuhyun buka pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh kibum.

.

 **from: kibum hyung**

 _ **nuguseyo (siapa ini)?**_

 _ **maaf, aku tak memiliki teman masa kecil.**_

 _ **kupikir kau salah memasukkan nomor.**_

.

 _kibum hyung... kau sungguh tak mengenaliku?_

 _katakan jika semua ini adalah lelucon yang donghae hyung ajarkan!_

 _apa mungkin ibu telah menghapus keberadaanku di kehidupan kalian?_

 _._

kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. ia terdiam sesaat hanya untuk mencerna setiap kata yang tertulis di layar ponselnya. namun tak lama kemudian tangannya bergetar hebat, ia merasa jika waktu berhenti saat itu juga. kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berniat untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk yang terus menggodanya.

tak memperoleh hasil yang memuaskan, kyuhyun memilih cara yang lain. ditekannya tombol demi tombol pada ponselnya guna menghubungi kibum via telepon, meski lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam berteriak menolak.

.

.

 _ **calling...**_

 _ **kibum hyung**_

.

.

" _ **yeoboseyo (halo)?**_

 _ **.**_

 _kibum hyung... seperti inikah suaramu sekarang?_

 _masih terkesan datar dan dingin, sama seperti dulu._

.

" _ **yeoboseyo (halo)? neo nuguya? (kau siapa?)"**_

.

mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya yang terkesan semakin _dongkol_ , kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. ia tergagap, tak tahu akan bicara seperti apa. karena sebenarnya, kyuhyun sendiri tak pernah memiliki rencana untuk menghubungi kibum pada kondisi semacam ini.

"ki..bum hyung..." suara kyuhyun sedikit bergetar. sungguh.. selama 13 tahun terakhir, ia tak pernah merasa segugup ini. diremasnya ponsel putih yang masih setia menempel di telinga kanannya.

" _ **kau... dari mana mengetahui namaku?"**_

"..." kyuhyun seolah kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya. lidahnya terasa kelu hingga ia tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. harus dari mana lagi kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya?

" _ **... apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"**_

.

 **DEG.**

rasanya kyuhyun ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Cho kibum benar-benar tak mengenalinya lagi, walaupun ia telah memberikan satu petunjuk penting. kyuhyun yakin hanya dialah lelaki kecil yang dikenali kibum 13 tahun lalu. kibum kecil tak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, maka dari itu di saat umurnya yang menginjak 7 tahun ia lebih memilih _home schooling_ daripada sekolah pada umumnya. hhh... semua perjuangan kyuhyun untuk mencari kakak kandungnya sia-sia sudah. ntah mengapa semangat yang ada pada diri kyuhyun luntur seketika. bukankah ini begitu tidak adil? kyuhyun yang selama ini terus memikirkan kedua hyungnya, mengerahkan segala usaha untuk mencarinya kesana kemari.. namun dengan mudahnya mereka melupakan dirinya?

.

"ma...maaf... kau benar. sepertinya aku memang salah memasukkan nomor"

PIP.

 **.**

 **BRAAAAAK!**

kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke tembok dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. tak dipedulikannya lagi tatapan kaget beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. bahkan tampak sebagian murid memilih mundur beberapa langkah dan mencari jalan lain, demi menyelamatkan diri mereka dari amukan si _bocah aneh_ ini.

" _bocah aneh itu berulah lagi"_

 _._

" _seberapa kaya si pengemis beasiswa itu, hingga berani merusak ponselnya sendiri?"_

 _._

" _jangan remehkan bocah itu kawan, mungkin saja seusai jam sekolah dia mendapat panggilan dari sang nyonya besar untuk menemaninya di hotel.. tak mungkin bila ia memasang tarif yang rendah, hahaha"_

.

sudah terlalu biasa. sejumlah kalimat tak sopan yang kerap diucapkan oleh teman-temannya, telah menjadi santapan rutin bagi seorang kyuhyun di kehidupan sekolahnya. kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing. ia terus saja berjalan ke arah kelas tanpa mengindahkan ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dalam keadaan hancur, dan segera menjauhi segerombolan murid _bermulut besar_ itu _._

begitu sampai di kelas, kyuhyun memilih untuk mengambil tas hitam miliknya yang tergantung di sisi kanan meja. namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya. baru ditinggal tak lebih dari 20 menit, permukaan meja yang biasa digunakan kyuhyun ini telah penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan berisi hujatan.

 _._

 _bocah aneh, kau tak pantas berada disini!_

 _tak pernahkah kau berfikir untuk meninggalkan tempat ini?_

 _walaupun mungkin kau seorang juara kelas, tapi di mataku kau adalah binatang yang tak memiliki tata krama!_

 _pergi dari sini! kami tak sudi memiliki teman sekelas sepertimu!_

 _dar* you cho kyuhyun!_

 _._

itulah segelintir kalimat ditulis menggunakan spidol berwarna, yang sekilas tertangkap oleh penglihatan kyuhyun. mungkin ini sudah terjadi kedua kalinya semenjak kyuhyun menjadi siswa tingkat akhir di sekolahnya. ia menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti. lantas secepat kilat ia tendang meja tersebut hingga terpelanting mengenai laci siswa yang berada tepat di bagian belakang kelas, membuat keramaian kelas terhenti beberapa saat.

setelah merasa puas, dengan santainya kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas melewati pintu belakang. diabaikannya sorakan riuh yang berasal dari hampir seluruh penghuni kelas 3-2. dan satu hal lagi, sepertinya kyuhyun harus menarik kata-kata sebelumnya yang berkaitan dengan membolos sekolah. karena kali ini, kyuhyun sudah cukup muak dengan apa yang dialaminya di sekolah. tak masalah bukan seorang juara kelas sesekali membolos?

.

.

"apa kau berniat untuk membolos sekolah, nak?" sialnya di tengah perjalanan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, seorang anggota tim kedisiplinan menampakkan batang hidungnya dengan membawa sebilah tongkat panjang sebagai senjata utamanya. itu sama saja dengan terhambatnya rencana kyuhyun untuk kabur dari sekolah.

" _saem,_ mungkin hanya kau yang paling mengerti tentang latar belakang dan kesulitanku disini. jadi kumohon... biarkan aku pergi untuk mengobati rasa penat ini"

"YA! kau—" belum selesai kalimat itu terucap, kyuhyun segera memotongnya dengan membungkukkan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan salah seorang anggota tim kedisiplinan itu.

"bagaimana jika aku dibunuh oleh ayahmu, saat ia tahu anaknya membolos sekolah?" kyuhyun tetap berjalan mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan pria dewasa itu. beberapa detik kemudian, ia tampak mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu memberikan isyarat OK tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

 **selama kau tak melapor pada ayah, kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja _saem..._**

.

.

sambil menenteng tasnya, kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang menghiasi pinggiran jalan kota seoul. tak jarang pula ia tendang kaleng-kaleng berserakan, yang mengganggu perjalanannya. sebenarnya kyuhyun tak memiliki niatan untuk berjalan sejauh ini. tapi salahkan saja pikirannya yang melayang-layang hingga ia tak berpikiran sedikitpun untuk menaiki transportasi umum seperti bis, mungkin? apalagi suhu musim gugur ditemani angin pelan yang kerap berhembus sangat mendukung kyuhyun untuk tetap berjalan kaki.

tak terasa kedua kaki kyuhyun membawanya ke kawasan tempat keramaian yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. banyak pula cafe mewah juga mahal yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menarik minat kyuhyun. dilihatnya puluhan remaja wanita seusianya berkumpul di muka salah satu cafe mewah tersebut. kyuhyun mempertajam pandangannya dan melihat beberapa peralatan syuting layaknya lampu serta kamera telah terpasang di dalamnya. ah pantas saja. namun dimana sosok idola yang diributkan oleh para gadis ini?

suasana semakin tak kondusif ketika seorang lelaki muda yang mengenakan kemeja biru muda dipadukan dengan sneakers berwarna biru tua, keluar dari dalam cafe sembari melambaikan tangannya ditemani penjagaan super ketat. kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. ia sungguh tak mengerti apa kelebihan para idol hingga membuat sebagian besar para gadis semacam kehilangan akal sehatnya?

" _omo! ...oppa sangat tampan!"_

" _kau lihat? ia sempat memberikan senyum manisnya padaku!"_

teriakan-teriakan para gadis itu membuat kyuhyun semakin tak sabar untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. namun kata hatinya meminta ia agar tetap berdiri di sini selama beberapa saat.

" _hm! senyuman donghae oppa memang—"_

.

tunggu. donghae?

kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya lagi. tidak menutup kemungkinan bila ia salah mendengar, karena teriakan-teriakan itu bisa saja membuat alat pendengarannya terganggu.

" _minha-ya, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan banner untuk konser donghae oppa minggu depan?"_

" _tentu saja!"_

kyuhyun... memang tak salah dengar. ia mendengar sendiri jika mereka tengah membicarakan nama _donghae_.

.

"maaf, bisakah aku tahu siapa lelaki tadi?" demi menjawab rasa penasarannya, kyuhyun bersedia meleburkan seluruh rasa malunya dengan mengulik sedikit informasi dari setidaknya salah satu penggemar disana.

"ah! apa kau tinggal di jaman batu sampai-sampai tak tahu siapa dia?" jawab salah seorang gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam salah satu sekolah menengah di sekitar sini. kyuhyun berani bertaruh jika gadis ini pasti membolos juga, sama seperti dirinya.

"eh? maaf, aku tak pernah mengikuti trend yang sedang melanda akhir-akhir ini" kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya karna salah tingkah.

"lee donghae. seorang penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun. selain pandai bernyanyi dan menari, ia masih memiliki banyak kelebihan yang berhasil memikat penggemarnya. bukan karena ia tampan, melainkan karena sifatnya yang lembut dan rendah hati itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya. kau tahu? ibuku juga sangat menyukai donghae oppa!" kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. hebat, ibu-ibu pun tertarik padanya.

.

 _lee, ya?_

 _apa benar lelaki yang kutemui tadi bukan kau, donghae hyung?_

 _harus kemana lagi aku mencari?_

 _tapi mengapa hati ini terus berkata jika sebenarnya aku berada di dekatmu maupun kibum hyung?_

.

"darimana kau tahu bahwa ia memiliki sifat rendah hati?" kyuhyun kembali memancing untuk mendapat jawaban yang ia ingini.

"sudah banyak artikel yang tersebar di internet, jadi sebaiknya bacalah satu per satu. kau akan menemukan alasan yang kau cari di sana" gadis berambut pendek itu kembali berujar. sebagai respon, kyuhyun pun membulatkan bibirnya seolah membentuk huruf O disana diiringi anggukan-anggukan kecil.

"satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan.. apa kau mengetahui latar belakang keluarganya?" suara kyuhyun sedikit melemah, nampak sekali bahwa ia lebih berhati-hati dalam menanyakan masalah ini.

gadis itu menggeleng pelan lalu memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan. kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah tersebut, kini ikut mengernyit seakan meminta penjelasan.

"tak ada satu pun penggemar yang tahu latar belakang keluarganya. semua informasi yang berhubungan dengan itu seakan terkunci rapat dan membuat kami selalu bertanya-tanya"

"bukankah terdapat media yang bekerja seperti paparazzi? apa sama sekali tak ada yang membahasnya?" kyuhyun semakin penasaran. mengapa fakta-fakta yang diberikan oleh penggemar ini terasa begitu janggal?

"dari info yang kudapat, semua media berpihak padanya. jadi tak ada paparazzi yang berniat mencari informasi tentang keluarganya, ntah apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh manajemennya terhadap mereka" gadis itu mengendikkan kedua bahunya seperti tak tertarik lagi untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

"tsk, tak masuk akal" kyuhyun mendengus pelan.

"bagiku tak masalah.. apapun latar belakang keluarganya kami akan tetap menerima, karena para penggemar akan terus mendukungnya di segala situasi"

"benarkah? kau tak takut jika ternyata ia— ah sudahlah, terima kasih sudah memberikan banyak informasi tentang... lee donghae" kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya lagi. ia hanya merasa geli dengan apa yang dilakukannya beberapa menit ini.

"untuk membalas informasi yang sudah kau berikan, bagaimana kalau kutraktir cappuccino di seberang jalan sana?" lanjut kyuhyun seraya menunjuk sebuah cafe bergaya klasik yang terletak di sudut jalan.

"tidak. aku akan mengunjungi lokasi syuting donghae oppa selanjutnya" kyuhyun termangu tak percaya. baginya para penggemar seperti ini tak ada bedanya lagi dengan seorang penguntit.

"ah baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih" kyuhyun sangat bersyukur. di balik aksi membolosnya, ternyata ia mendapat satu informasi penting mengenai dugaan keberadaan kakak pertamanya. walau ia sendiri kurang yakin bahwa lelaki tampan tadi adalah hyung yang dicarinya 13 tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

setelah menuntaskan pembicaraannya, kyuhyun melanjutkan jalannya di kawasan pusat keramaian gangnam. langkahnya terhenti kembali ketika ia melihat sebuah kedai kecil di ujung jalan. kyuhyun terus memandangi nama kedai itu dari jauh, sangat tersirat di wajahnya jika ia tengah memikirkan suatu hal.

"bibi... aku... pesan sebotol soju"

"bisakah kau menunjukkan kartu identitas?" tanya wanita tua berambut keriting, sembari membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di meja pelanggan. kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. jangankan kartu identitas, dompet saja ia tak pernah membawanya. selama ini kyuhyun memang terbiasa menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang di saku kemejanya.

"aku bisa memberikan jam mahal ini jika bibi mau! tapi izinkan aku memesan soju sebotol saja" kyuhyun melepas jam _emperio armani_ dan memaksakan diri untuk meletakkannya di telapak tangan si penjaga kedai tersebut.

"tidak bocah! aku tahu, kau masih di bawah umur. pulanglah ke rumah, ayah dan ibumu pasti telah menunggu" wanita tua itu terus mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan maksud mengusir keberadaan kyuhyun.

kyuhyun tak kehabisan akal. ia lirik meja yang sedang dibersihkan wanita itu, dan kedua manik hitamnya menangkap sebotol soju yang masih tersisa. secepat mungkin ia raih botol tersebut, lantas meneguknya hingga tak bersisa.

"YA! BOCAH NAKAL!"

"UHUK!" kyuhyun tersedak, ia terus memukul dadanya sendiri. pahit sekali, namun secara bersamaan ada setitik rasa aneh yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. tubuhnya pun terasa ringan.

"YA! mengapa kau sama sekali tak mendengar perkataanku!" dengan tangan keriputnya, bibi tua itu memukul punggung kyuhyun berulang kali.

"bibi ini menyenangkan! berikan aku sebotol lagi.." suara kyuhyun pun sudah terdengar berbeda. sepertinya kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi dalam soju sudah menguasai tubuh kurus itu.

"PULANGLAH BOCAH!" wanita berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu terus menarik kedua tangan kyuhyun untuk membawanya keluar dari kedai. tapi tubuh kyuhyun tak mau bergerak sedikitpun.

"bibi, mengapa kau sama jahatnya dengan mereka?" kyuhyun mulai terisak, kemudian menangis semakin keras.

"apa yang kau katakan, eoh?" bibi penjaga kedai itu bertanya kebingungan. ia tak merasa melakukan sebuah kesalahan pada pemuda ini. justru dialah yang seharusnya marah, karna kyuhyun berhasil mengacaukan kedainya.

"aku tak memiliki orang tua. apalagi saudara dan teman! bibi... mau kan jadi ibuku?" ucapan kyuhyun mulai melantur. bisa-bisanya setelah menangis keras, secara mendadak ia tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi ratanya.

"PULANG SEKARANG! aku tak mau kedai ini ditutup, karena tertangkap basah memberikan alkohol pada anak dibawah umur" wanita itu belum lelah memukul punggung kyuhyun, kali ini menggunakan sapunya.

"bibi... harusnya kau memukul mereka. asal bibi tahu, mereka sangat menyeramkan. aku tak bisa melawannya sendiri, kau harus membantuku nde?" dengan sempoyongan kyuhyun keluar dari kedai tersebut. ia berjalan terseok menuju rumahnya sesekali menabrak orang di depannya. tak dihiraukannya lagi umpatan orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang paling penting adalah ia ingin segera sampai di rumah.

.

.

"HEEEY KALIAN, AKU PULANG!" dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tak bisa berdiri secara seimbang, kyuhyun masih sempat berteriak tak jelas di depan rumah mewahnya. tampak beberapa petugas keamanan rumah sibuk membawa tubuh tuan mudanya yang masih sempoyongan.

"OMO! tuan muda, apa yang anda lakukan? dimana ponsel anda? mengapa tak dapat dihubungi? sejak tadi pak kim serta beberapa pengawal kebingungan mencari anda di sekitar sekolah. bagaimana pula anda bisa sampai di rumah?" begitu sampai di dalam rumah, bibi jung langsung menyambut kyuhyun dengan raut kekhawatirannya. masalah apa lagi yang menimpa tuan mudanya hingga ia mabuk seperti ini? seberat apapun masalah kyuhyun, ia tak pernah bertindak ceroboh terlebih meminum minuman beralkohol.

"bibi, kau tahu? tadi aku bertemu donghae hyung!" berbeda dengan reaksi kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar, wanita tua yang bertindak sebagai kepala pelayan itu mematung seketika. _tidak mungkin.. tuan muda pasti mengada-ada_ , batin bibi jung.

"tuan muda sebaiknya kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu" bibi jung tersenyum miris, ia persilakan beberapa petugas keamanan rumah untuk membawa sang tuan muda yang masih sempoyongan ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

.

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" bentakan keras dari tuan Cho membuat seseorang yang tertidur di atas ranjang _king size_ menggeliat terganggu.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI! SUDAH MERASA DEWASA EOH?" tuan cho berdiri tegap di muka pintu, seakan tak mau mendekati anaknya sendiri.

mendengar bentakan dari sang ayah, kyuhyun berusaha mengumpulkan sebagian nyawanya di tengah rasa pusing efek dari mabuknya beberapa jam lalu. sesekali ia pijit keningnya untuk mengurangi sakit pada kepalanya. ah, dan jangan lupakan aksi menangisnya sebelum ini! membuat ia cukup kesulitan membuka mata dikarenakan kedua matanya yang membengkak.

"apa yang kau lakukan, hm?" semua penghuni rumah besar ini pun tahu, tuan cho akan tampak semakin menyeramkan ketika ia tengah menurunkan nada bicaranya. terbiasa dengan hal itu, kyuhyun hanya memberikan tatapan kosong mengarah kepada sang ayah.

"belum cukup umur, sudah berani meminum minuman beralkohol! jadi, apa yang kau rasakan? bangga?" tuan cho masih berdiri di tempatnya, kali ini dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. sedangkan kyuhyun masih belum memberikan respon yang berarti.

"katakan, apa alasanmu melakukan ini? agar dibilang jagoan, eoh?"

"karena ayah dan ibu. karena kalian aku seperti ini..." tuan cho terdiam, menahan deru nafasnya. ia tahu, jika sudah begini keadaanya kyuhyun pasti kembali mengungkit tentang masalah keluarga.

"BISAKAH KITA KEMBALI KE 13 TAHUN YANG LALU? DIMANA TAK ADA KATA PERCERAIAN YANG MENODAI KELUARGA KITA? MENGAPA KALIAN BERDUA BEGITU EGOIS HINGGA MEMISAHKANKU DENGAN HYUNGDEUL? AKU LELAH AYAH... AKU LELAH MEMINUM OBAT LAKNAT ITU KETIKA AKU TAK DAPAT MENAHAN EMOSI! AKU LELAH MENCARI MEREKA! AKU LELAH MENDENGAR SETIAP BERITA MURAHAN ITU! AKU LELAH MENJADI PENGEMIS— AAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" kyuhyun menangis kembali, tak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya dalam sehari. ia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan melempar semua bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke arah tuan cho. semakin lama emosi kyuhyun semakin tak terkendali.

selangkah demi selangkah tuan cho memasuki kamar serba berwarna hitam dan putih. ia berniat untuk mendekati anak bungsunya, meski tuan cho tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri. terlebih emosi kyuhyun yang masih terbilang sangat labil.

"kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan aku. hanya kaulah yang bisa kuandalkan menjadi satu-satunya penerus perusahaan. percayalah, aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu" tuan cho memegangi kedua bahu kyuhyun dengan erat. ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, berharap agar setiap penjelasannya dapat diterima kyuhyun dengan baik.

"AKU TAK MAU MENDENGAR PENJELASAN APAPUN! PERGIIII DARI SINI! AKU BENCI DENGAN SEMUANYA!" kyuhyun kembali memberontak, membuat tubuh tuan cho terjungkal ke sisi belakang. dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, kyuhyun bangkit menuju meja belajarnya. ia lempar seluruh barang yang dapat dijangkaunya hingga kamar besar itu serupa dengan kapal pecah.

"bibi jung!" tuan cho berteriak dari dalam kamar anak lelakinya.

"ya tuan?"

"kau urusi dia, jika perlu bawa saja ke rumah sakit jiwa" mimik wajah tuan cho kembali terlihat dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah bibi jung yang begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan tuan besarnya.

"AKU TIDAK GILA!"

"AYAH, AKU TIDAK GILA!"

"KALIANLAH YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

haiiiiii! updatenya kilat banget kan? hahaha

sumpah, sebenernya aku ga pede dengan chapter ini. absurd banget ya? T_T

terima kasih atas review kalian semua aku ga nyangka chapter kemarin sebagus itu responnya, maaf juga kalo chapter ini ga sesuai sama yang diharapkan:* maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu yaah, tapi aku selalu baca review kalian buat jadi motivasi ngelanjutin chater demi chapter hihi

jadi, bisa kan kasih reviewnya lagi? minggu ini saya balik ke perantauan dulu, jadi semakin banyak review yang didapat pasti akan mendorong saya untuk semakin cepet mengupdate hihi

 **big thanks to:**

 **killuayu99/turtle407/phn19/Sparkyubum/DD/diahretno/Cho Kyunhae/yolyol/taejung/Rahma94/adlia/kyuhae lee/d5/jiahkim/Wonhaesung Love/kyuli 99/haehyuk17/septiaNM13/Nanakyu/gui88/Ocha/dewidossantosleite/cuttiekyu/Erka/Desviana407/Whii ElfSparKyu/Guest/Choding/lianpangestu/nopiefa/Hyunkyuh/Lee Gyu Won/sitihalimatussadiah124/Tiktiktik/siska/F3/mifta cinya/Awaelfkyu13/Nisa/kyucho/Emon204/alifia/Shin Ririn1013/melani. /hyunnie02/Shofie Kim/ /Citra546/Chohyun/HyunRi/ilmah/sarah/kyuyastile/mahani/gyu1315/kys134/mmzzaa/yunacho90/Kuroi Ilna/yulianasuka/kyukyung19**

 **masih ada yang belum disebutkan? hehe masih menantikan para silent readers untuk menampakkan dirinya :***

 **.**

 **Oiya aku mau menjawab 3 pertanyaan yang paling sering ditanyakan :D**

 **Q: kyuhyun kapan ketemu dengan kibum sama donghae?**

 **A: sabar yaaaa, chapter awal lebih ke intronya dulu^^ ada saatnya mereka bertemu hihi**

 **.**

 **Q: kyuhyun sakit apa sih?**

 **A: kyuhyun bukan sakit fisik, dia lebih kena ke mentalnya. semakin dia merasa tertekan, semakin sering dia minum obat penenang. buat keterangan lebih lanjut, baca chapter-chapter berikutnya yaa^^**

.

 **Q: ayahnya kyuhyun seorang presiden?**

 **A: bukan. presiden itu _pacar barunya_ ibu kyuhyun :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-dhedingdong95-**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **(mereka akan menjadi satu marga)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Kesamaan latar ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi oleh karakter Gong Taekwang di drama School 2015 – Who Are You. Walaupun judulnya hampir sama dengan cerita sebelumnya, tapi untuk jalan cerita akan berbeda dengan sebelumnya loooooh!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

"BIBI JUNG! AKU TIDAK GILA!"

"BIBI HARUS PERCAYA PADAKU! MEREKALAH YANG SUNGGUH GILA!"

"BAWA SAJA MEREKA KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA! BUKAN AKU!"

kyuhyun terus meracau tanpa henti. posisinya yang sedang duduk di lantai kamar dengan bersandarkan bingkai ranjang besarnya, semakin membuatnya bebas menyakiti dirinya sendiri. katakanlah seperti memukul kepalan tangannya ke lantai hingga lebam atau membenturkan kepalanya ke bingkai ranjang.

"tuan muda... tenanglah" dengan ragu bibi jung melangkah mendekati tuan mudanya. ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping kyuhyun. wanita tua itu memberanikan diri meraih kepala kyuhyun, kemudian menyenderkannya di bahu kirinya. sesekali ia mengelus puncak rambut anak lelaki itu hingga sang tuan mudanya merasa sedikit tenang.

"errgghhh..." namun sepertinya keinginan bibi jung tak terkabul. didengarnya suara erangan yang berasal dari mulut kyuhyun. wanita paruh baya itu melirik sekilas, ia melihat posisi duduk kyuhyun yang sudah meringkuk dengan kedua tangannya memegangi lehernya sendiri. sedikit mencekik, mungkin?

"tu..tuan.. muda?" apa yang ditakutkan bibi jung mau tak mau memang terkabul. _tuan muda_ kyuhyun akhirnya telah sampai pada titik batasnya. kambuh. kambuh dalam artian sebenarnya.

bibi jung tidak tinggal diam. ini sudah merupakan kebiasaan yang terjadi jika kyuhyun mengamuk besar dan benar-benar tak dapat menahan emosinya sedikitpun. ia baringkan tubuh sang tuan muda di lantai sepelan mungkin –karena takut menyakitinya–, lantas berlari ke arah nakas putih yang terletak di sudut ruangan. kepala pelayan itu dengan terburu-buru membuka laci demi laci untuk mendapatkan barang yang ia butuhkan.

"dimana anda meletakkannya tuan muda? atau jangan-jangan anda membuangnya lagi?" bibi jung menggerutu frustasi. kemudian ia berlari kecil ke tempat lain di ruangan tersebut demi meraih keranjang sampah. wanita itu terus mengacak kertas-kertas yang memenuhi keranjang tersebut hingga akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah benda pipih berwarna putih juga 2 botol kaca berisi puluhan pil.

"tuan muda... tuan... anda bisa mendengar suara saya?" bibi jung memberanikan diri untuk memaksa memasukkan benda pipih itu ke dalam mulut kyuhyun, agar gigi-ginya tidak menggigit lidahnya sendiri. sesungguhnya kondisi kyuhyun jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. tubuhnya yang mendadak menjadi kaku, kedua bola matanya yang terus bergerak tak fokus, seluruh giginya berusaha bergemeletuk namun nyatanya tetap terkunci rapat, serta tarikan nafas yang semakin lama semakin berat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa begitu iba.

pasti kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa bibi jung tidak segera meminta pertolongan pada orang lain? karena sudah tak ada waktu lagi bagi bibi jung untuk memanggil pelayan ataupun pengawal lainnya. sesegera mungkin, siapapun yang melihat sang tuan muda kambuh haruslah memberikan pertolongan pertama sebelum kondisinya semakin parah.

kyuhyun masih dalam _kejang_ nya. namun dengan cekatan bibi jung mengambil benda pipih yang telah bersarang di antara gigi-gigi rata Cho muda selama beberapa menit ini, kemudian memasukkan sejumlah pil ke dalam mulut kyuhyun.. memaksanya untuk menelan dengan cara membekap mulutnya. takut jika majikan kecilnya ini memuntahkan kembali pil-pil tersebut.

"saya yakin anda bisa menelannya tuan muda..." bibi jung meringis melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang sangat kesusahan untuk menelan pil. terlebih kyuhyun harus menelan beberapa pil yang ukurannya tidaklah kecil saat ia berada diambang kesadarannya.

"semua akan baik-baik saja tuan muda.. bersabarlah sedikit lagi" bibi jung menyibakkan surai cokelat yang menutupi dahi kyuhyun, dengan lancangnya pula ia berani menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membekas di atas pipi kyuhyun. sebenarnya naluri keibuannya seringkali terpanggil ketika melihat tuan mudanya merasa sangat tertekan. ini semua dilakukan karena bibi jung sendiri sudah tak tahan melihat penderitaan mental yang kyuhyun hadapi. lihat saja sudah berapa kali kyuhyun meminum obat-obatnya dalam satu hari ini? bukankah itu menandakan jika kondisi mental kyuhyun semakin lama semakin _tak baik-baik saja_?

.

.

.

sinar matahari yang menembus tirai-tirai putih dihiasi corak polkadot hitam, dengan lancang menelisik tidur seseorang yang tengah bergelung rapat di bawah selimut tebalnya. suara cicitan burung gereja yang sesekali mematuk kaca jendela membuat sang empunya kamar harus tersadar dari tidurnya _._

"tuan muda, anda tidak pergi ke sekolah?" salah seorang pelayan masuk untuk membuka tirai berukuran besar yang menghiasi kamar tersebut.

"tidak" jawaban kyuhyun yang singkat dan padat, menunjukkan bahwa moodnya masih sangat buruk. para penghuni rumah yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaan kyuhyun ini, hanya dapat mengikuti perintah majikannya dalam segala mood.

"siapkan air hangat.. juga baju yang kasual. aku ingin pergi setelah ini" ujar kyuhyun sembari memainkan PSPnya. eits, sejak kapan ia berhasil meraih PSPnya?

"baik tuan muda, saya permisi" pelayan muda itu membungkuk hormat lantas pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun seorang diri. tak tersirat di wajah kyuhyun jika ia mengalami kambuh beberapa jam yang lalu. semua berjalan seperti biasa, hanya mood kyuhyun yang buruklah yang menjadi pembedanya.

.

.

kyuhyun mematut dirinya di depan sebuah kaca besar yang tergantung di kamarnya. hoodie berwarna putih gading dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna gelap serta sneakers merah menyala, siap menghantar kyuhyun ke tujuan utama. tak jarang kyuhyun membenahi tatanan rambut yang dirasanya tidak sesuai. setelah penampilannya terlihat rapi, kyuhyun memilih keluar dari kamar mewahnya dengan membawa sebuah ransel _kanvas_ berwarna cokelat muda.

"mulai jadi anak pembangkang, eoh? mau bolos sekolah lagi?" suara berat tuan Cho memecah keheningan pagi, ketika ia melihat anak bungsunya berjalan cepat begitu saja tanpa mengenakan seragam. tapi anak lelaki yang diajak tuan Cho bicara hanya melenggang santai tanpa mengindahkan segala perkataannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" sentakan keras tuan Cho menghentikan langkah kyuhyun tepat di bibir pintu utama.

"urusi saja perusahaanmu ayah. aku pasti akan pulang nanti. bukankah kau menahanku di rumah ini hanya untuk kelangsungan hidup perusahaan? hhh, aku pergi!" kyuhyun benar-benar pergi tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari ayahnya. ia kemudian berjalan ke sedan _Genesis Prada_ hitam yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah.

"anda tidak berangkat ke sekolah?" pak kim terkejut begitu melihat penampilan kyuhyun yang tidak memakai seragam, melainkan hanya mengenakan pakaian kasual.

"tidak pak kim. bawa aku ke tempat dimana lee donghae berada" jawab kyuhyun datar. ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil, lalu mencoba untuk menutup kedua matanya. walaupun sesungguhnya ia tak merasa mengantuk, dan ia juga tak ingin tertidur.

"lee... dong..hae?" pak kim lebih terkejut lagi ketika kyuhyun melontarkan nama lee— donghae di depannya. tangannya meremas setir mobil dengan erat hingga tak terasa mengeluarkan sedikit keringat.

"hn. adakah yang salah? kau tahu siapa lee donghae?" tanya kyuhyun antusias, tanpa sadar ia memajukan tubuhnya ke jok depan.

"...tapi, kalau kau berpikir dia adalah hyungku, kau salah besar. aku pun baru tahu kemarin, siapa itu lee donghae. penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini. aku melihatnya secara langsung dan dia... sangat tampan. sungguh. pantas saja penggemar wanitanya banyak sekali. bahkan khayalan bodohku ini bekerja begitu cepat. apa jadinya jika dia benar donghae hyungku? aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana repotnya setiap hari mengusir kumpulan penggemarnya yang menginap di— ah lupakan saja" tanpa sadar kyuhyun telah berbicara panjang lebar, meluapkan satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya pada seorang supir pribadi.

"ah.. ehm... benar tuan muda, lee donghae memang begitu terkenal di hampir seluruh penjuru negara. banyak pihak mengatakan jika ia memiliki hati bak malaikat, saya sendiri tak tahu benar arti dari istilah tersebut. bahkan berita tentang dirinya menjadi wakil pemukul lonceng saat tahun baru nanti, sangat cepat menyebar di seluruh kalangan" pak kim salah tingkah. sebisa mungkin ia mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu dengan matanya yang tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan.

"benarkah? aku tak pernah dengar sebelumnya, ada seorang artis menjadi wakil pemukul lonceng tahun baru. tsk, lucu sekali" kyuhyun melupakan mood buruknya. ia terlalu sibuk dengan membahas sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

"hanya itu yang saya tahu tuan muda. hm, tapi bagaimana caranya saya mengetahui seluruh jadwal lee donghae? saya tak memiliki kontak manajemen ataupun manajernya" tepat sekali. selama bermenit-menit sedan mewah itu hanya berjalan mengitari jantung kota seoul tanpa tujuan.

"kau bisa mengutus kaki tangan ayah untuk mendapatkan jadwalnya hari ini. cepat hubungi dia, aku tak mau menunggu lama" kata kyuhyun lagi, kali ini sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"..satu lagi! katakan pada mereka untuk menyelidiki semua yang berkaitan dengan lee donghae, terutama latar belakang keluarga dan pendidikannya" sambung kyuhyun lagi.

"baiklah. saya mengerti tuan muda"

.

.

"lee donghae akan mengadakan _fansigning_ di gedung ini 1 jam lagi. kemungkinan ia akan datang 15 menit sebelum acara" sedan hitam itu baru saja terparkir di seberang gedung bertingkat yang cukup besar di kawasan Gwangju. letaknya cukup jauh dari seoul, karena mereka harus menempuh 3 jam perjalanan.

kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. ia menghela nafas kemudian menghembuskannya secara kasar.

"sepertinya anda bosan? bagaimana jika kita berkeliling sejenak?" tawar pak kim. ia tahu, tuan mudanya memang tak suka menunggu lama.

"tidak pak kim, aku akan menunggu di dalam mobil saja" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan peralatan menulis dari dalam ranselnya.

"apa anda berencana untuk menghadiri _fansigning_ tersebut? jika anda mau, saya bisa mengusahakan kartu _all access_ untuk tuan muda"

"tak perlu berlebihan pak kim, aku hanya ingin.. melihatnya dari dekat saja" kyuhyun menjawab seadanya. konsentrasinya masih tertuju pada kertas dan tinta yang digunakannya.

.

.

15 menit sebelum acara, sudah ratusan penggemar yang masuk ke dalam gedung. namun kyuhyun sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa lee donghae akan segera datang. atau mungkin artis itu melewati pintu belakang?

tapi rasa penasaran kyuhyun tak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya sebuah van hitam berhenti tepat di depan gedung tersebut. awalnya hanya terdapat dua orang pria berumur 30 tahunan yang sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa pihak keamanan. namun sesaat kemudian, dilihatnya sosok pria muda yang tak asing lagi di mata kyuhyun. ia mengenakan kaos garis-garis kemudian ditutup dengan blazer putih, terkesan formal namun tak meninggalkan sisi kasualnya.

kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. waktu beberapa menit yang tersedia, hanya digunakan untuk memandangi pria muda yang berdiri di seberang sana. yaah meskipun hanya melihat dari jendela mobil saja. karena kyuhyun belum memiliki cukup nyali untuk menghampiri langsung sosok tersebut. dan tanpa disangka, kyuhyun menangkap pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya terhenyak. lee donghae... menatap ke arahnya! walau jaraknya terbilang tak begitu dekat, namun penglihatan kyuhyun masih normal. kedua manik hitam itu benar-benar mengarah padanya. lee donghae memberikan senyuman hangat seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya, seolah sedang menyapa kyuhyun. kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati. buru-buru ia menaikkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

.

 _seandainya orang yang melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan senyuman hangat itu benar-benar kau, donghae hyung..._

.

kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. lagi-lagi ia berkhayal dengan hal yang tidak pasti kebenarannya.

"anda baik-baik saja tuan muda?" pak kim mulai khawatir akan kondisi kyuhyun. terlebih jika emosinya yang masih labil karena kejadian kemarin.

"hm.." jawab kyuhyun singkat. tanpa disuruh jari-jari panjang milik kyuhyun bergerak melipat sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda yang telah ia tulisi sebelumnya.

"pak kim... bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa ikut acara _fansigning_?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"berdasar informasi yang saya dapat, anda harus memiliki album terbaru dari artis tersebut tuan muda" pak kim menjawab sebisa mungkin, karena umurnya yang tak lagi muda ia harus mengumpulkan banyak informasi untuk dapat menjawab setiap pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"hhh, sayang sekali aku tak memilikinya" kyuhyun mendengus pelan, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil.

"anda ingin menghadiri acara _fansigning_ lee donghae? bagaimana jika saya memiliki ini?" entah dari mana asalnya, mendadak pak kim mengangkat sebuah album berukuran sedang bergambarkan foto lee donghae sebagai covernya.

"ya tuhan! pak kim... dari... dari mana kau.. bisa mendapatkannya?" kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. ia tak menyangka, supir pribadinya pun memiliki album dari seorang lee donghae.

"nanti akan saya jelaskan, lebih baik anda segera masuk sebelum acara dimulai"

"terima kasih banyak pak kim! kau bisa meminta traktir apa pun saat kita pulang nanti!" pak kim memberikan senyum lebarnya. ia merasa geli melihat tingkah kyuhyun, tapi di sisi lain ia juga sangat senang melihat kyuhyun tersenyum cerah seperti tadi.

.

.

.

ternyata acara _fansigning_ tak semudah yang kyuhyun bayangkan. memang ia dapat dikatakan beruntung, karena tepat setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan.. pintu masuk segera ditutup. namun begitu kyuhyun memasuki _hall_ gedung ini, ia melihat sekitar 100 orang lebih yang terlihat mengantri demi bertemu dengan artis yang paling dinantikan kehadirannya.. sedekat mungkin. dan hanya ada segelintir anak lelaki yang berada dalam barisan antrian, itu artinya kyuhyun harus menebalkan muka bukan? kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menutupi wajah merahnya –karena malu– dengan _tudung_ hoodie yang ia kenakan.

.

.

akhirnya.. setelah menunggu hampir 2 jam kini giliran kyuhyun yang bisa bertemu sedekat mungkin dengan donghae. meski rasa bosan yang teramat sangat berhasil menggerogotinya, namun rasa gugup yang besar telah menutupi rasa-rasa lainnya. berulang kali ia menghembuskan nafas kasar, namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa gugupnya. kyuhyun memaksakan langkah kakinya menuju panggung dimana donghae berada. sebelumnya, seluruh penggemar telah dibekali beberapa peraturan. beberapa peraturan tersebut adalah mereka mendapat kesempatan berbincang dengan donghae selama maksimal 100 detik, juga mereka tidak diperkenankan untuk berdiri di atas panggung. mereka harus memosisikan dirinya untuk berlutut agar mengimbangi sang artis yang terduduk di atas kursi.

"hai" sapa donghae ramah.

kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa. tak dapat menanggapi sapaan donghae. jantung kyuhyun berdebar sangat kencang, bahkan ia tak berani menatap mata donghae ntah mengapa. sebenarnya tak ada alasan mengapa reaksi tubuh kyuhyun tak sebanding dengan keinginannya yang kuat. padahal kyuhyun sendiri pun menyadari, jika seseorang yang duduk di depannya adalah lee donghae bukan cho donghae, kakak kandungnya.

"dimana aku dapat memberikan tanda tangan?" tanya donghae pelan.

"di sini..." kyuhyun mulai berani untuk membuka suaranya. ia menunjukkan salah satu foto donghae yang paling ia sukai di halaman bagian depan.

"hmmm.. kau suka foto ini?"

kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. melihat sikap polos juga gugup dari anak lelaki di depannya, donghae hanya dapat tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya. hingga tak menyadari jika tangannya telah mengulur ke puncak kepala kyuhyun, lalu mengacak rambut coklat itu dengan pelan.

bagaimana reaksi kyuhyun mendapat perlakuan semacam itu? ia hanya membeku. tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain termangu tak percaya.

"jadi.. siapa namamu?"

"kenapa kau harus tahu namaku?"

"karena aku harus menuliskan namamu disini..." jawab donghae sabar sembari menunjuk gambar yang sama seperti kyuhyun tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"tulis saja... pengemis"

"pengemis?" tanya donghae kaget, namun itu tak mengurangi konsentrasinya dalam menulis dan bertanda tangan.

"hn..." kyuhyun menjawab dengan gumamannya.

"tapi maaf.. kau tak tampak seperti pengemis. bahkan kau bisa memiliki album ini, yang harganya tak murah" donghae kebingungan. ia menatap seksama anak lelaki di depannya.

kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"sebelum sesi ini berakhir, kau tak memiliki pertanyaan untukku? biasanya, _fansign_ dijadikan kesempatan besar bagi penggemar untuk menanyakan apapun langsung padaku"

kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak... melihatmu dari dekat saja sudah membuatku sangat senang"

"bisakah... kita bersalaman sebentar?" donghae mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu uluran balasan dari kyuhyun. tunggu. donghae meminta penggemarnya untuk bersalaman? bukankah ini semua terasa janggal? harusnya penggemar yang meminta salam pada idolanya bukan?

lagi-lagi kyuhyun tersenyum penuh makna. ia membalas uluran tangan donghae, dan akhirnya mereka bersalaman. mengaitkan telapak tangan mereka masing-masing dengan erat seperti tak ingin dilepaskan.

"20 detik sebelum waktumu habis" peringatan akan waktu berbincang dengan donghae pun sudah diucapkan petugas yang berdiri tak jauh dari kyuhyun.

"aku ingin memberikan ini" kyuhyun mengeluarkan kertas biru muda yang sudah terlipat dari kantung hoodienya.

"jagalah kesehatanmu, akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi angin kencang... kau harus merapatkan pakaianmu agar tidak terserang flu— wah.. membaca tulisanmu membuatku terharu" donghae membaca beberapa rangkaian kata yang tertulis di atas kertas itu.

"lalu apa maksud gambar tiga ikan ini? bahkan ukuran mereka berbeda-beda" donghae melanjutkan pembicaraannya. ia menunjuk-nunjuk gambar pada sudut kertas dengan menggunakan spidol yang digenggamnya.

"sebenarnya aku menggambar ini karena mengingat hyungku. jika kau ingin tahu artinya, akan kujelaskan lain waktu. sampai jumpa"

"kau berhutang padaku!"

"hn.." untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kyuhyun menuruni panggung, ia tersenyum tulus mengarah pada donghae.

tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari jika sebulir air mata jatuh mengenai pipi putih lee donghae. namun sesegera mungkin ia usap air mata tersebut menggunakan ibu jarinya, berlagak layaknya semua berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

"bagaimana tuan muda? apa tadi menyenangkan?" pak kim terlalu bersemangat untuk mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi selama _fansigning_ berlangsung, hingga ia lupa membukakan pintu mobil untuk kyuhyun –kyuhyun pun tak menyadari jika ia sendiri yang membuka pintu mobilnya.

"kenapa aku tak merasa senang ya, pak kim?"

"...begitu aku bisa melihatnya sedekat itu, bahkan berbicara langsung dengannya... ada perasaan sakit disini" kyuhyun tetap berbicara namun pandangannya terlihat kosong. ia juga menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, berharap rasa sakit _tak nyata_ nya ini segera pergi.

"mungkin itu karena anda kelelahan. sebaiknya kita mencari kedai di dekat sini, lihatlah.. wajah anda sudah semakin pucat" kyuhyun tak merespon ucapan supir pribadinya. ia hanya melihat pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjadi penghuni tetap daerah Gwangju melalui kaca mobil.

"pak kim... apa benar semua yang dilakukan ayah demi kebaikanku?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan mengejutkan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut kyuhyun. bagaimana tidak, selama ini kyuhyun sangat anti membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan ayahnya. mendengar nama sang ayah pun kyuhyun mendadak seperti terkena alergi.

"...tapi mengapa ia terus bersikap kejam padaku? mana ada orang tua yang tega membawa anak kandungnya ke rumah sakit jiwa? kupikir tak ada pula sejarah yang menceritakan tentang seorang pewaris perusahaan mall dan perhotelan terbesar di korea selatan menjadi pengemis beasiswa di sekolah... tapi ayah selalu berkata jika itu semua demi kebaikanku. kadang aku tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran ayah"

pak kim hanya mendengar curahan hati tuan mudanya, ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab ataupun menyela. bukan karena ia tak tahu alasannya, namun pak kim hanya ingin kondisi keluarga tuan Cho pulih terlebih dahulu. barulah ia berani untuk angkat bicara.

"pak kim, kau tahu semuanya kan? kau sudah sangat lama bekerja di rumah itu, bahkan sebelum aku ada di dunia ini! setidaknya berilah aku sedikit penjelasan, agar aku tidak selalu menganggap ayah sebagai monster jahat" kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"jika saya boleh berbicara, seharusnya anda bertanya baik-baik pada tuan Cho secara langsung. itu akan memudahkan tuan muda untuk memperoleh semua jawaban yang sudah anda tunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya"

"kau tahu sendiri bagaimana watak ayah jika bertemu denganku"

"kuharap anda mau bersabar sedikit. sebentar lagi tuan muda pasti akan memahami apa yang terjadi di sekitar anda" pak kim menghela nafas panjang, pertanda jika ia juga telah lelah memendam sesuatu.

"kau tak ada bedanya dengan bibi jung!" kyuhyun memulai aksi merajuknya. hal yang sudah sangat lama tak dilakukan oleh majikan kecilnya ini. dilihatnya dari kaca spion depan posisi kyuhyun yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. tingkah lucu inilah yang tak ayal membuat pak kim tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

.

.

.

 **Pyeongchang-dong, Seoul**

kawasan Pyeongchang merupakan daerah _khusus_ perumahan –lebih pantas disebut mansion– elit, yang terletak di sebuah lereng gurung nan megah di pinggiran kota seoul. _khusus_? ya. karena di sana hanya ditinggali orang-orang penting seperti pengusaha sukses atau pun para politisi. diantara mereka terdapat juga warga asing termasuk diplomat serta eksekutif bisnis. mereka biasanya memilih tinggal di Pyeongchang karena jauh dari keramaian, juga udara sejuk khas pegunungan yang membuat siapapun betah berada di sana. sistem pengamanannya dibuat super ketat, dengan begitu tidak sembarang orang dapat keluar masuk di kawasan tersebut.

"apa ia menghubungimu lagi?"

"tidak"

"baguslah"

"bukankah itu semua adalah kemauanmu?"

"benar sekali, tapi alangkah baiknya jika kau pergi belajar ke luar negeri"

"tidak. aku tidak mau"

"kau adalah tanggung jawabku, mau tak mau kau harus menuruti perkataanku"

"aku bukan pelayan yang harus tunduk pada perintahmu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 ***sekilas info dari gugel: stress mental yang _benar-benar_ berat memang bisa membuat seseorang mengalami kejang epileptik. j** **adi harus membawa obat ke mana pun ia pergi setidaknya untuk jaga-jaga saja. dengan membawa obat tersebut di tas atau sakunya, alam bawah sadarnya 'bisa' mempengaruhi dia untuk merasa aman.**

.

.

 **Big thanks to:**

 **chohyunnie** **/** **killuayu99** **/** **chairun** **/** **KLiieff19** **/ Lily/ sarah/** **dewidossantosleite** **/ tae jung/** **Shin Ririn1013** **/** **mmzzaa** **/ Cho Kyunhae/ DD/** **Citra546** **/** **adlia** **/** **araaaa** **/** **Arum Junnie** **/ amanda/** **jihyunelf** **/** **dewiangel** **/** **Emon204** **/** **Awaelfkyu13** **/** **Desviana407** **/ angel sparkyu/** **turtle407** **/** **septiaNM13** **/** **/ Chohyun/** **mifta cinya** **/ kys134/ Shofie Kim/** **sitihalimatussadiah124** **/ hyunnie02/ ilmah/** **Hae Fishy** **/ Nanakyu/** **Kuroi Ilna** **/ kyuhae/ F3/ Name CKH/ Wonhaesung Love/** **phn19** **/** **lydiasimatupang2301** **/** **kyuli 99** **/** **Tiktiktik** **/ Lily/ Choding/** **yulianasuka** **/** **Rahma94** **/ d5/ siska/** **nopiefa** **/** **Sparkyubum** **/** **lianpangestu** **/ HyunRi**

 **ada yang belum kesebut lagi? terima kasih atas review kalian :*bener-bener penyemangat buat update, apalagi kalau silent readersnya mau menampakkan dirinya. pasti bakal saya update tiap hari(?) hahahaha**

 **bisa minta reviewnya lagi pleasssee?**

 **walaupun aku belum bisa balas satu per satu, tapi beneran. aku baca review kalian satu per satu. terima kasih banyak yaaaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aku akan menjawab 3 pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan di chapter kemarin:**

 **Q: kok pendekan thor?**

 **A: tergantung imajinasi yang aku dapet ya, semakin imajinasinya jalan semakin banyak kata yang bisa ditulis. chapter ini udah lebih panjang kok hahaha**

 **.**

 **Q: hyungdeulnya kyuhyun lupa beneran atau pura-pura lupa?**

 **A: semua akan terjawab dengan seiring berjalannya chapter hahaha**

 **.**

 **Q: boleh kan aku panggil eonni/chingu?**

 **A: halooo, nama aku dhe. aku 95line, kuliah semester 7. kalian bebas memanggil aku dengan sebutan apa aja selagi kalian nyaman. mari kita berteman!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**-dhedingdong95-**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **(mereka akan menjadi satu marga)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Kesamaan latar ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi oleh karakter Gong Taekwang di drama School 2015 – Who Are You. Walaupun judulnya hampir sama dengan cerita sebelumnya, tapi untuk jalan cerita akan berbeda dengan sebelumnya loooooh!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

 **Pyeongchang-dong, Seoul**

"kau menemuinya? benarkah?" nampak seorang lelaki muda tengah berbincang via telepon di sebuah perpustakaan pribadi. ia berjalan pelan diantara rak-rak kayu sembari menggigit ibu jarinya, seperti menunjukkan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

"bodoh! ba..bagaimana bisa? kau harus menjauhinya hyung!" lelaki muda itu sedikit menggeram, telapak tangannya spontan ikut mengepal.

"aku tahu, pekerjaanmu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bisa melihatnya secara langsung. tapi bukan berarti dengan seenaknya kau dapat menemuinya seperti tadi!"

"kau harus merahasiakannya. aku tak mau ibu mengetahui hal ini!" lelaki itu menutup sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak, lantas memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"sial!"

.

.

.

 **13 tahun yang lalu...**

.

 **/PLAK/**

.

"GARA-GARA KAU KYUHYUN DICULIK!" pria dewasa itu -tuan Cho- memberikan tamparan keras tepat di pipi kiri milik wanita cantik di depannya.

"KAULAH YANG TAK BECUS JADI AYAHNYA!" wanita tersebut tak mau mengalah. ia balas perkataan suaminya dengan teriakan yang membabi buta. hebatnya lagi, wanita itu bahkan tak mengeluarkan air mata setetes pun. mungkinkah ia sudah terbiasa mengalami situasi semacam ini?

"HHH, TAK BECUS KATAMU? AKU ADALAH KEPALA KELUARGA. SUDAH SEWAJARNYA UNTUK MENCARI NAFKAH, DAN KAU YANG MENGURUSI ANAK-ANAK!" balas tuan Cho lagi. ia melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke sofa besar yang sudah lama menjadi penghuni tetap ruang keluarga, lalu memijat pelipisnya karna pening. sedangkan wanita yang diajaknya berbicara hanya berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan tentu saja.

"apa sulitnya meluangkan setitik waktumu untuk menjemput kyuhyun di sekolah? bukankah tadi kau sudah berjanji? harusnya sejak awal aku tidak memercayai kata-katamu! ...hanna-ya, apabila sesuatu terjadi pada kyuhyun... aku bersumpah tak akan pernah memaafkanmu" emosi tuan Cho mulai melebur. ia bisa sedikit menekan amarahnya, meski suara hatinya meminta untuk lebih bertindak kasar pada istrinya.

.

waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. dengan kata lain, seharusnya kyuhyun kecil sudah berada di rumah semenjak 3 jam yang lalu. namun nyatanya kabar penculikan putra bungsu pengusaha ternama Cho Yeunghwan, sukses membuat seluruh penghuni rumah begitu panik. semua pengawal telah dikerahkan untuk mencari kyuhyun hingga sudut-sudut kota, atau para pelayan yang sibuk menerima telepon dari pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan. ini semua terjadi karena kelalaian sang ibu, yang lebih mengutamakan kepentingan pribadinya daripada mengurusi buah hatinya sendiri.

tapi jika dipikir lebih jauh, kejadian ini bukanlah murni kesalahan kim hanna. siapa yang tak tahu Cho Yeunghwan pemilik jaringan mall dan hotel terbesar di korea selatan? siapapun yang merasa iri, akan menggunakan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk menghancurkannya. seperti menculik salah satu dari ketiga anaknya, mungkin?

.

"aku ingin kita bercerai" seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan, kata-kata mengejutkan itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir kim hanna.

"demi tuhan. hanna-ya, apa kau gila? kita masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan kyuhyun, dan sekarang kau... meminta bercerai?" tuan kim kehilangan kata-katanya. pepatah _sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga_ memang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini.

"aku tak mau tahu. kutunggu hingga esok pagi, apabila surat perceraian belum sampai ke tanganku... aku akan langsung pergi dari rumah ini" sang nyonya besar berujar kembali. kali ini dengan memberikan sebuah tatapan membunuh seolah mengancam.

"lantas kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah perdana men— ah maksudku salah satu selingkuhanmu?" skak mat. senyuman sinis menghiasi wajah tuan cho.

"...kurasa semua rumah yang kita beli sebelumnya, telah terdaftar atas namaku. jadi kau tak punya hak untuk menempatinya bukan?" sambungnya lagi.

"ayah... ibu..." tepat disaat pertengkaran antar kedua orang dewasa itu berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja dua anak lelaki lainnya memasuki ruang keluarga. mau tak mau membuat orang yang disebut _ayah_ dan _ibu_ itu terdiam seketika. terkejut? tentu saja. bisa-bisanya mereka berbicara tentang perceraian di depan anak-anak yang belum mengerti apapun.

"donghae-ya, kibum-ah... mintalah pada pelayan untuk mengemasi barang kalian sekarang juga" ujar nyonya kim dengan mata mendelik tajam. anak kecil manapun yang melihatnya pastilah merasa ketakutan.

"bukankah kita harus menunggu kyuhyunie dulu sebelum pergi, bu?" tanya donghae polos. lelaki kecil yang belum genap berusia 10 tahun itu nampak takut-takut memandang wajah ibunya.

tak ada jawaban. kedua anak lelaki itu tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tuanya saat ini. yang jelas, hanya nama kyuhyunlah yang selalu terngiang di otak donghae.

"bagaimana dengan kyuhyunie jika kita pergi, bu? dia akan kesepian di rumah. kita harus menunggunya pulang sebentar lagi" donghae berkata kembali. hanya ada dua perasaan yang menyelimuti hati si sulung sekarang, yaitu takut dan khawatir. bagaimanapun donghae adalah anak tertua, ia memiliki prinsip untuk menjadi kakak yang bertanggung jawab. hingga tak sadar membuatnya meremas-remas ujung kaos bergambar micky mouse yang ia kenakan.

"apa kalian semua tak bisa diam?" kibum yang sedari tadi menutup mulut, kini memilih untuk membuka suara. ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan nada bicaranya yang terkesan dingin sangat menyiratkan bahwa ia tak mau mendengar perdebatan ini lebih lama. jangan remehkan umurnya yang baru menginjak 7,5 tahun, karena pemikirannya cenderung lebih dewasa daripada hyungnya. dan sungguh, kibum merasa terlalu jenuh dengan teriakan yang hampir setiap hari ia dengar.

"tadi pagi aku melihat kyuhyunie tak memakai mantel, sekarang pasti ia kedinginan..." gumam donghae sambil memandang ke arah jendela di dekatnya. ia melihat bulir-bulir salju turun mengenai pohon cemara di halaman belakang.

"kyuhyunie adalah adikku yang paling kuat. aku tahu, dia tak akan menangis. dia akan segera pulang. aku harus menunggunya..." gumam donghae lagi, namun masih dapat didengar oleh orang di sekelilingnya. di usia semuda itu, donghae sanggup merasakan kekhawatiran saat adik bungsunya menghilang. ia terus menghibur diri, meyakinkan hatinya jika kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja.

"cho. donghae. cho. kibum. cepat lakukan apa yang ibu katakan!" perintah nyonya kim yang penuh penekanan, membuat kedua anak lelaki itu dengan berat hati harus membalikkan badannya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

 **Gangnam-gu, 2015**

 **.**

"tuan muda.. dari mana saja?" begitu kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya, ia telah disambut oleh bibi jung beserta jajaran pelayan lainnya.

"sedikit bersenang-senang" kyuhyun memaksa untuk menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, walaupun perasaan di hatinya masih tak menentu.

"anda tidak berusaha untuk—" bibi jung menatapnya curiga. ia memandang setiap jengkal tubuh kyuhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"aku tak melakukan apapun bibi!" kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. terkadang kyuhyun kesal dengan sikap bibi jung yang terlalu protektif melebihi orang tuanya sendiri.

bibi jung mengangguk mengerti.

"siapkan air hangat, aku ingin mandi" kyuhyun melenggang santai menuju lantai atas. beruntunglah tuan cho belum datang dari kantornya, jika tidak... akan terjadi adu mulut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"ini sudah pukul 9 tuan. apa anda tidak makan malam terlebih dulu?" tawar salah satu pelayan lainnya.

"tidak. aku tidak lapar" jawab kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga.

.

setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, kyuhyun menaiki ranjangnya lantas meraih tas kanvas yang tadi ia gunakan. diambilnya sebuah album berukuran sedang dari dalam tas tersebut. kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang _artis idola_. perlu dicatat. kyuhyun tak pernah mengidolakan artis manapun sebelumnya. suatu rekor bukan?

" _mengapa hati ini selalu berkata jika kau adalah donghae hyungku? tapi jika itu benar, mengapa kau seperti tak mengenaliku tadi?"_ kyuhyun bergumam kecil. dengan posisi berbaring, ia mengangkat album tersebut hingga menutupi cahaya lampu. dipandanginya foto donghae yang menghiasi sampul album tersebut.

" _mana yang harus kupercayai, hn? kata hatiku... atau sikapmu padaku? jangan membuatku bingung.. kibum hyung... dia... dia.. telah melupakanku. tak ada lagi yang bisa kuharapkan selain dirimu, donghae hyung. kumohon bantu aku"_ kyuhyun terus bermonolog dengan album yang dibawanya, seolah benda tersebut benar-benar menjadi lawan bicaranya.

" _untuk malam ini saja, bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai donghae hyungku?"_ lanjutnya lagi. kyuhyun terkikik, ia merasa geli dengan apa yang dilakukannya beberapa menit ini.

" _selamat tidur donghae hyung... mimpi indah, ne?"_ setelah menyudahi monolognya, kyuhyun memeluk erat album solo dari lee donghae. dengan begitu ia beranggapan jika cho donghae telah hadir menemani tidurnya malam ini.

.

.

"anda tidak sarapan tuan muda?" sudah dapat ditebak bagaimana kacaunya pagi ini jika sang tuan muda terlambat untuk bangun.

"tidak bibi. aku sudah terlambat!" kyuhyun berlari kecil ke arah pintu utama sambil membenahi dasinya.

"tapi semalam anda belum—"

"aku pergi dulu bibi!" potong kyuhyun cepat. secepat kilat tubuh kyuhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi dari ruang makan dimana bibi jung dan tuan besar berada.

dan seperti rutinitas sebelum-sebelumnya, seorang pria dewasa yang duduk sendirian di meja makan hanya menyeduh secangkir kopi tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. sesekali ia hanya memandang keributan itu dari jauh, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"sudah siap untuk ke sekolah tuan muda?" sapa pak kim sambil membukakan pintu untuk majikan kecilnya.

"ayolah pak kim, aku sudah terlambat" rengek kyuhyun lagi. ia mengacak rambutnya kesal, takut jika terlambat sampai ke sekolah. karena ia tahu, kali ini pasti tim kedisiplinan tak akan melepasnya lagi seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"baiklah tuan muda" jawab pak kim sedikit menahan tawanya. ah, setidaknya sikap sang tuan muda telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

.

sudah hampir 5 menit kedua penghuni sedan mewah itu berdiam diri. baik kyuhyun ataupun pak kim sama-sama enggan untuk memulai percakapannya. sedangkan untuk mencapai tujuan mereka, diperlukan waktu sekitar 10 menit lagi.

"pak kim..." kyuhyun mendesah bosan. ia senderkan kepalanya di kepala jok mobil.

"ya tuan muda?"

"tolong carikan jadwal lee donghae hari ini" lelaki muda itu membuka tas sekolahnya hendak mencari sesuatu. tepat sekali. benda kesayangannya untuk membunuh rasa bosan, PSP.

"anda... ingin menemuinya lagi?" tanya pak kim hati-hati.

"hn..." gumam kyuhyun dengan fokus pandangan ke layar PSP.

.

"berdasarkan informasi yang saya dapat, pukul 4 sore nanti lee donghae akan melakukan _rehearsal_ konser tunggalnya di _jamsil olympic stadium_ _"_

" _jamsil olympic stadium?_ bukankah itu stadium terbesar di negara ini?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran, hingga berhasil melupakan gamenya sejenak.

"tepat sekali tuan muda. sangatlah jarang seorang artis idola mengadakan konser di sana" jawab pak kim tak kalah antusiasnya.

"bawa aku ke sana setelah pulang sekolah" kyuhyun kembali fokus memainkan gamenya.

"saya mengerti tuan mu—" perkataan pak kim terputus ketika ia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. untung saja ia selalu menggunakan _earphone_ sehingga memudahkannya untuk terhubung ke sambungan telepon, apalagi ketika ia sedang berkendara.

"yeoboseyo?"

"tuan mu—" pak kim buru-buru menghentikan ucapannya. ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, menyesali kebodohannya.

"saya sedang mengantar tuan muda kyuhyun pergi ke sekolah. kuharap anda akan menghubungi saya setelah ini" dengan cepat pak kim dapat menyesuaikan suaranya kembali.

"siapa pak kim?" tanya kyuhyun curiga. entahlah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sini.

"re.. rekan.. kerja saya, tuan muda" pak kim menggigit bibirnya. ia sungguh tak pandai untuk berbohong. terlebih jika harus membohongi tuan mudanya sendiri.

"rekan kerja? tapi tadi kudengar kau menyebut _tuan muda_?" tanya kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"tidak tuan muda. anda pasti salah paham. tuan muda siapa lagi yang saya kenal, selain anda?" pak kim semakin gugup, ia tahu jika tuan mudanya ini sangat cerdas. kyuhyun tak akan berhenti bertanya, sebelum mendapat jawaban yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"tuan muda donghae dan tuan muda kibum?" jawab kyuhyun sekenanya. pak kim memegang erat setir mobilnya. ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, mencari jawaban agar tak dapat dibantah oleh kyuhyun.

"apa aku benar?" tantang kyuhyun. tak seperti biasanya, kini kyuhyun memberikan respon acuh tak acuh pada hal yang berkaitan dengan hyungnya. apa artinya... kini ia menyerah?

"kita sudah sampai tuan muda" sepertinya pak kim harus berterima kasih pada dewi fortuna, karena tak menunggu lama mereka telah sampai di tujuan. _genesis prada_ hitam itu tidak berhenti tepat di depan sekolah kyuhyun, melainkan di sebuah halte bus terpencil yang jaraknya sekitar 1 kilometer dari sekolah. kebiasaan ini sudah berlangsung sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. pak kim mengantarnya ke halte, lalu kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menaiki bus sampai ke sekolah. alasannya... tidaklah mungkin pengemis beasiswa menumpangi mobil mewah bukan?

kalian pasti bertanya-tanya _apakah tak ada teman sekolah kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal ini?_ tidak. itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. semua skenario telah dirancang sebelumnya secara matang, sehingga mereka tak pernah tahu identitas asli kyuhyun. hhh... kalian tak perlu terkejut, sebab apapun bisa dilakukan oleh tuan cho.

"baiklah, anggap saja aku tak pernah mendengar pembicaraanmu sebelumnya" kata kyuhyun lagi sambil menutup pintu mobilnya.

.

.

 _"pengemis beasiswa itu datang lagi teman-teman!"_

 _"kupikir kemarin ia tak masuk karena pindah sekolah. sayang sekali harapanku tak terkabul"_

 _"setiap kali melihat wajahnya.. ingin sekali kutumpahkan jus jeruk ini pada seragamnya"_ beberapa murid perempuan mengerubungi tempat duduk kyuhyun. bahkan salah satu dari mereka berani mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke bahu kyuhyun. tsk. murahan sekali.

"mengapa kalian tak menumpahkannya saja sekarang? dengan begitu aku memiliki alasan untuk membolos lagi" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada menantang.

"tak semudah itu kyu. hyun." jawab salah satu murid perempuan di dekatnya dengan penuh penekanan. tanpa berpikir panjang, perempuan tersebut mengambil kursi di samping kyuhyun lantas mendekatkan diri pada tubuh kyuhyun.

"...apa... yang kau lakukan... hyejin-ssi?" kyuhyun melihat teman perempuannya ini semakin bertindak agresif. seperti mengelus dada bidang milik kyuhyun, kemudian berusaha untuk membuka dasi bajunya secara paksa di depan puluhan pasang mata yang memandangnya. sebetulnya kyuhyun merasa sangat jijik saat melihat teman perempuannya memasang wajah yang menggoda. ini adalah jebakan, dan kyuhyun tak mau masuk dalam perangkap mereka.

 _"woahhh, ini pemandangan yang sangat langka!"_

 _"orang miskin dan aneh seperti dia pantas untuk dilecehkan!"_ hampir seluruh murid di dalam kelas telah mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap untuk merekam apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. sedangkan kyuhyun hanya duduk berdiam diri layaknya seseorang yang pasrah dengan keadaan. tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melawan, karena wanita bukanlah lawan yang tepat untuknya.

" _aku berani bertaruh. jika video ini diunggah, pasti namanya akan menjadi top search di internet!"_

 _"binggo! dan dia tak hanya terkenal di sekolah saja, tapi juga terkenal di seluruh negeri. hahahah"_ telinga kyuhyun semakin memanas ketika mendengar cicitan teman sekelasnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kyuhyun selain mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, lantas menghembuskannya dengan kasar. masa bodoh dengan harga diri, kali ini ia sedang malas menuruti permainan teman-temannya.

.

 _"bagaimana jika wali kelas mengetahui hal ini? aku tak mau mendapat hukuman!"_

 _"masih ada waktu 5 menit untuk bermain-main.."_

 _"jiwon-ah! kunci semua pintu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi!"_

 _"baiklah!"_

.

 _"jadi apa tidurmu nyenyak, hm?"_ hyejin merangkulkan salah satu tangannya ke bahu kyuhyun, kemudian tangan lainnya mengelus pipi putih milik kyuhyun.

 _"woooooo!"_ dengan serempak murid-murid lainnya bersorak riuh. bahkan beberapa murid lelaki lebih memilih untuk berdiri di atas meja demi menonton _pertunjukan gratis_ yang sangat jarang terjadi.

 _"bagaimana jika kau kutemani nanti malam?"_ hyejin memberikan kedipan sebelah matanya pada kyuhyun, membuat suasana kelas semakin panas.

 _"woaaaaaaaaah! daebak! hyejin-ah, kau luar bisa!"_ seru salah satu murid lelaki sambil bertepuk tangan.

 _"tidakkah kau merasa panas? bagaimana jika aku membuka kancing bajumu satu per satu?"_ dengan cekatan jari-jari lentik milik hyejin meraih kancing atas kemeja kyuhyun. namun dalam hitungan detik, jari-jari tersebut ditepis secara kasar oleh kyuhyun.

"sudah puas bermain-mainnya? kau tak memiliki permainan yang lain, huh? membosankan sekali!" kata kyuhyun santai seraya mendorong dahi hyejin menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

 _"lihat! dia melawannya! dia... dia sungguh tak takut pada hyejin?"_ tak ada yang menyangka jika kyuhyun berani melawan hyejin - _sang ratu kelas-_ dengan caranya sendiri. dapat dipastikan, setiap lelaki pasti akan luluh melihat penampilan hyejin. dimulai dari bentuk tubuhnya yang cukup menawan, kecantikan yang di atas rata-rata, serta kelebihan lainnya. namun nampaknya hal itu tak berlaku bagi kyuhyun.

 _"YA! KAU!"_ hyejin berdiri dari duduknya. ia tak segan-segan menjambak rambut kyuhyun hingga membuat sang pemilik kepala mendongak.

lagi-lagi kyuhyun tak memberikan perlawanan. ia hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu tertawa meremehkan.

 _"kau tahu kyuhyun-ssi, aku tak segan-segan menyiksa orang yang telah mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang"_ bisik hyejin dengan posisi masih menjambak rambut kyuhyun.

"dengan senang hati. lakukan jika itu maumu, hyejin-ssi!"

.

.

.

kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah kyuhyun berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya. dan kesempatan itu digunakan kyuhyun untuk mendatangi _jamsil olympic stadium_ tanpa menghubungi pak kim terlebih dahulu. sebenarnya... kyuhyun belum sempat membeli ponsel baru setelah berhasil menghancurkan ponselnya yang lama beberapa hari lalu. baiklah, kyuhyun meyakini tak akan terjadi apapun setelah ini. lagipula sebelum berangkat sekolah ia sudah bercerita pada pak kim, bahwa ia ingin menemui lee donghae (lagi).

.

setelah menaiki bus kurang lebih 30 menit, kyuhyun sampai di depan stadium besar yang berhasil membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

"woaaah, besar sekali" kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali demi memandang detail stadium satu per satu.

"hebat. sungguh hebat. lee donghae mengadakan konser di tempat sebesar ini? tak dapat dipercaya" kyuhyun terus bergumam hingga tak sadar kedua kakinya membawa ke sebuah taman di belakang stadium. terbilang cukup sepi, namun kyuhyun menyukainya. di seberang taman tersebut terdapat sebuah danau buatan yang menambah rasa asri bagi setiap pengunjungnya.

.

kyuhyun berjalan di atas rerumputan tanpa tujuan. sesekali ia melirik jam _emporio armani_ hitam yang melingkar di tangannya untuk membunuh waktu. tapi nyatanya masih ada waktu 1 jam sebelum _rehearsal_ dimulai.

sejujurnya kyuhyun sama sekali tak tertarik untuk melihat persiapan konser lee donghae di dalam sana. toh, kyuhyun bisa membeli kartu _all access_ bila ia mau. hanya saja... ia ingin mengikuti segala aktivitas lee donghae layaknya seorang penggemar tanpa harus ketahuan. kyuhyun terus berjalan seorang diri tanpa mengindahkan keadaan di sekitarnya, hingga tak sadar seseorang telah mengamatinya sejak tadi.

"hai" kyuhyun mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya. tapi ia terus memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan dengan mengacuhkan sapaan tersebut.

"pengemis, kau tak mengenaliku?"

.

 **DEG.**

 _._

 _pengemis? mungkinkah jika itu..._

kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk berbalik arah namun dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. sneakers biru tua dengan motif garis-garis, jeans hitam, kaos V neck putih yang ditutupi cardigan abu-abu. kyuhyun terus mengamatinya hingga sampai pada wajah yang tertupi masker hitam, dan rambut yang ditutupi oleh topi dengan warna senada.

"...lee donghae-ssi?" tebak kyuhyun asal.

pria muda itu tersenyum lebar. kyuhyun bisa melihat dari kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"bagaimana bisa kau mengingatku? sedangkan kita baru bertemu sekali" kyuhyun kebingungan. tidak mungkin baginya, seorang artis ternama mengingat wajah salah satu diantara jutaan penggemar yang ada. apalagi mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali. itupun dibatasi waktu beberapa detik saja.

"karena kau berbeda. dari sekian banyak penggemar, hanya kaulah yang mengaku sebagai pengemis" donghae tak dapat mengontrol tangannya, hingga tanpa sengaja mengacak rambut ikal milik kyuhyun.

"apa kau membolos sekolah demi melihatku disini?"

kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "percaya diri sekali. aku hanya ingin... berjalan-jalan saja"

"kau tak pandai berbohong!" donghae melepas topinya, sehingga menampilkan rambutnya yang tak tertata rapi.

kyuhyun mengendikkan kedua bahunya. ia terus berjalan mencari tempat teduh di dekatnya.

"lihatlah sekeliling. tak ada orang bodoh yang berjalan di bawah terik matahari sepertimu" donghae berjalan sedikit cepat demi menyamakan langkahnya dengan kyuhyun.

"benarkah?" sahut kyuhyun malas.

"sinar matahari tak baik untuk kulitmu. lihatlah, wajahmu sudah memerah" donghae memakaikan topinya ke kepala kyuhyun. membuat kyuhyun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. ia menoleh ke arah donghae, sedikit termangu tak percaya. kyuhyun sendiri tak yakin, apakah lee donghae bersikap sebaik ini pada penggemarnya yang lain?

"pengemis! kau juga masih berhutang satu hal padaku! tak ingat, eoh?" seru donghae kekanakan. sifat inilah yang membuat kyuhyun teringat akan kakak sulungnya.

"hey... kau melamun?" donghae mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah kyuhyun.

"tentang gambar itu?" tiba-tiba kyuhyun tersenyum malu. sejujurnya ia ragu untuk menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain, apalagi pada orang yang tak pernah dikenali sebelumnya.

"lupakan saja donghae-ssi. kemarin aku tak sengaja menggambarnya"

"ah, tidak tidak. kau tahu setiap hutang harus dibayar?" donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertawa lepas. bisa-bisanya seseorang yang terlihat berwibawa di depan publik, pada kenyataannya memiliki sifat kekanakan yang tak dapat disembunyikan?

"tapi donghae-ssi... kau tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan ceritaku" semakin lama kyuhyun semakin nyaman berbincang bersama _artis idolanya._ semacam tak ada sekat yang membatasi pergerakan antara penggemar dan idola. ia bahkan tak menyadari jika telah menduduki sebuah kursi taman.

"bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan... hyung? sangat risih rasanya mendengar seseorang yang jauh lebih muda dariku memanggil _donghae-ssi_ "

 _._

 ** _apa? kau memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan... hyung? apa aku tak salah dengar? jika sudah begini, bagaimana bisa aku tak meyakini bahwa kau benar-benar cho donghae? salah satu hyung yang sangat kurindukan..._**

 _._

rasanya kyuhyun ingin menangis kencang. ia menatap donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca. apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"hey, apa aku... mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya donghae bingung.

"atau jangan-jangan kau begitu terharu mendengar permintaanku?"

kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada seseorang yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"bisakah kita bertemu kembali?" kyuhyun bertanya seakan tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk dapat berbincang dengan donghae sedekat ini.

"tentu saja" donghae menjawab dengan pasti.

"tapi jadwalmu begitu padat... apa daya, seorang penggemar sepertiku hanya bisa melihat idolanya dari jauh" kyuhyun tersenyum kembali. ia tak sanggup memandang pria muda di sampingnya. ia lebih memilih untuk memainkan kaki-kakinya.

"percayalah, kita pasti ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali" jawab donghae menenangkan. lalu ia tepuk bahu kyuhyun pelan.

kyuhyun pun hanya dapat mengangguk menyetujui kalimat yang diberikan oleh sang idola.

"kuharap kau datang di konser tunggalku lusa nanti. aku pasti bisa menemukan penggemar spesialku diantara puluhan ribu penonton yang datang. kita tunggu saja, kejutan apa yang akan kau dapat!"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **HAIIII! SUMPAH INI CHAPTER TERBERAT YANG PERNAH SAYA LALUI SELAMA NULIS FF! /bener-bener ga nyantai/**

dari mudik seminggu yang membuat saya ga nyentuh ff ini, hilangnya mood nulis, sampai mengganti alur cerita 2 kali! dan yang terakhir filenya ngehang dan ga bisa dibuka. mau ga mau kudu ngerombak lagi. sempet putus asa mau ngelanjutin, tapi udah banyak yang nagih... dan yeah. pada akhirnya seperti ini chapter 4. ga ngefeel ya? sebenernya aku ga pede buat publish, tapi gimana lagi... semoga ga bosen dengan cerita amburadul ini T_T maafkan saya, saya akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk chapter depan T_T

oiya, sekedar kasih tau saja. mungkin chapter-chapter depan bakal diselipin (juga) sepenggal flashback,semoga ga membingungkan yaaa.

 **review lagi boleh kaaaaan? :***

.

 **big thanks to:**

 **mifta cinya/ miftakhuljannahns/ mmzzaa/ Sparkyubum/ septiaNM13/ angella/ Shofie Kim/ Tiktiktik/ Guest/ alifia/ kyuli 99/ Lily Indah/ Wonhaesung Love/ F3/ turtle407/ Choding/ Awaelfkyu13/ kyuhae/ phn19/ Kuroi Ilna/ adlia/ yunacho90/ yolyol/ Rahma94/ Indah IndrawatiBasmar/ Yeri LiXiu/ sofyanayunita1/ chairun/ sarah/ lydiasimatupang2301/ araaaa/ Cho Kyunhae/ Hae Fishy/ Nanakyu/ dewidossantosleite/ dewiangel/ introvert/ Chohyun/ ilmah/ Permenkaret/ angel sparkyu/ Citra546/ diahretno/ han/ Desviana407/ KLiieff19/ Emon204/ han donghwa/ hyunRi/ Shin Ririn1013/ chohyunnie/ hyunnie02/ kyuyeodongsaeng**

 **ada yang belum kesebut lagi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aku akan membalas 3 pertanyaan yang paling sering ditanyakan (khusus bagi yang tidak mempunyai akun ffn):**

 **Q: siapa yang ada di dialog terakhir?**

 **A: siapa yaaaaa, maaf belum diungkap di chapter ini hehehe**

 **.**

 **Q: lee donghae beneran hyung kandungnya kyuhyun kan?**

 **A: sepertinya sudah sedikit terkuak di chapter ini ahahaha**

 **.**

 **Q: update ASAP yaa!**

 **A: maaaaaaf, ternyata updatenya sangat jauh dari perkiraan T_T**


	5. Chapter 5

**-dhedingdong95-**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **(mereka akan menjadi satu marga)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Kesamaan latar ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi oleh karakter Gong Taekwang di drama School 2015 – Who Are You. Walaupun judulnya hampir sama dengan cerita sebelumnya, tapi untuk jalan cerita akan berbeda dengan sebelumnya loooooh!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **31 Desember 2002**

 **.  
**

"paman lee!"

"paman lee! yeogi (disini)!" seorang anak lelaki berseragam taman kanak-kanak berlari kegirangan dari dalam sekolahnya. sesekali ia melambaikan kedua tangannya, menunjukkan keberadaannya pada orang yang dituju. karena sepertinya... ia melihat seseorang yang telah ia kenal di luar sana. anak lelaki itu berlari cukup gesit membelah kerumunan murid yang lain. hingga akhirnya berhasil menghampiri pria dewasa yang sedari tadi menengok kesana kemari seolah mencari sesuatu.

"ah tuan muda kyuhyun!" pria yang dipanggil paman lee itu cukup terkejut menyadari kehadiran kyuhyun. pria itu pun memutuskan untuk berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang majikan agar tidak terlalu kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi.

"mengapa paman lee berada disini?" tanya anak lelaki itu polos sambil memegangi kedua tali ranselnya. berulang kali ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya sembari menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicara.

"... eum... saya diutus nyonya untuk–"

"dimana ibu, uh? bukannya dia sudah berjanji untuk menjemputku?" sambar kyuhyun tanpa menunggu paman lee untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. tercetak jelas raut kekecewaan di wajah kyuhyun. _lagi-lagi ibu mengingkari janji_ , begitu pikirnya. meskipun berulang kali sang ibu berjanji untuk menjemputnya ke sekolah, dan berulangkali pula janji itu terabaikan... kyuhyun kecil seakan tidak kehilangan harapannya. dengan pemikiran yang sederhana, sebagai anak bungsu di keluarga cho... ia merasa masih pantas mengharapkan kasih sayang berlebih dari orang tua seperti teman-temannya.

"nyonya–"

"dimana mobilnya? kyuhyunie ingin tidur!" kyuhyun berjalan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal, tak memedulikan lagi betapa licin jalan yang ia lalui karena sisa-sisa salju yang menempel di jalanan. dan tak lupa juga dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sungguh tak ada bedanya lagi dengan kemarahan anak seusianya yang lain.

"bagaimana jika saya gendong di punggung?" jawab pria yang berprofesi sebagai kaki tangan keluarga cho beberapa tahun terakhir ini. dapat dikatakan jika ia merupakan orang kepercayaan tuan cho yang sudah sangat paham tentang seluk beluk di 'dalam'nya. karena kedekatan itulah kyuhyun beserta kedua hyungnya terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _paman_.

"tidak! kyuhyunie ingin jalan sendiri!" kyuhyun mulai berjalan hati-hati di pinggiran trotoar dengan tumpukan salju di sisi kirinya. sembari mencari-cari mobil yang biasa dipakai untuk menjemputnya tentu saja.

"dimana mobilnya? mengapa aku tak melihatnya di sekitar sini?" tanya kyuhyun lagi dengan nada kebingungan. ia terus memandang sekelilingnya, namun tetap tak menemukan mobil yang dimaksud.

"paman lee.. mengapa kau tak–" pertanyaan kyuhyun terhenti, ketika dengan begitu cepat tubuh mungilnya diangkat kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam van hitam yang terparkir di depannya.

"issh, sudah kubilang aku tak mau digendong! turunkan aku! turunkan aku!" kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya, berharap dengan cara tersebut tubuhnya dapat diturunkan. tapi tetap saja, ukuran tubuh yang tidak seimbang membuatnya kalah dalam _pertarungan._

"maafkan saya tuan muda..." bisikan pelan yang hampir terdengar seperti desisan itu terngiang di telinga kyuhyun. anak sekecil dirinya bahkan tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan yang baru saja ia dengar. apa kesalahan _paman lee_ sampai-sampai meminta maaf padanya? seharusnya sang ibulah yang meminta maaf karena telah mengingkari janji, bukan?

.

kyuhyun masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. belum ada niatan untuk memberontak, karena ia yakin ibu atau ayahnyalah yang mengutus paman lee untuk menjemput dirinya dari sekolah. bahkan kyuhyun sempat termangu di pangkuan salah satu pria dewasa lainnya, sesekali mencuri pandang demi mengamati setiap wajah dari mereka. tak ada yang ia kenali selain paman lee. apakah ayahnya mempekerjakan pengawal baru? atau... ah, mungkin kyuhyun saja yang tidak mengenal seluruh orang yang bekerja pada ayahnya. sebenarnya penampilan sekumpulan pria tersebut tak ada bedanya dengan para pengawal yang ada di rumah. hanya mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan sebuah _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya. namun bagi kyuhun mereka nampak jauh lebih menyeramkan. bagaimana tidak? semua orang di dalam mobil ini terlihat seperti robot, tak memiliki senyum ataupun ekspresi wajah sejenisnya.

.

"paman lee, mengapa kita ada di sini?" di gendongan paman lee, kyuhyun tampak semakin kebingungan. apa yang akan dilakukan paman lee juga _paman-paman_ yang lain di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini? gedung ini terlihat sama dengan rumah hantu yang pernah kyuhyun tonton di televisi. dapat dilihat dari pilar-pilar beton penyangga bangunan, banyaknya sarang laba-laba yang bergelantungan atau daun-daun kering yang berserakan, juga beberapa bagian tembok dengan cat terkelupas. kedua tangan kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher orang kepercayaannya. anak kecil itu menutup matanya erat-erat, takut jika sewaktu-waktu hantu yang ada di pikirannya muncul secara tak terduga.

"anda tunggu disini nde? ada kepentingan lain yang harus saya selesaikan" paman lee menurunkan gendongan kyuhyun, lantas berusaha mendudukkannya di kursi kayu yang telah berdebu tebal. bukti lain jika gedung ini sudah lama ditinggalkan. kyuhyun tak bereaksi. entah karena takut atau karena faktor lainnya, ia enggan membuka suara. namun saat tubuhnya hendak mencapai kursi, kyuhyun menggeleng hebat. ia juga tak mau melepaskan tautan tangannya dari leher paman lee.

"kyuhyunie tak mau disini, kyuhyunie mau pulang!" teriak kyuhyun lantang. namun pria yang diajaknya berbicara tak memberikan respon apapun. pria tersebut terus memaksa mendudukkan kyuhyun di kursi, kemudian mengambil sebuah tali tambang yang tergeletak di lantai lalu menalikannya mengitari tubuh mungil kyuhyun.

"sakit! paman lee, sakit!" kyuhyun meronta tak senang. hebatnya, anak kecil yang belum genap berumur 6 tahun itu tidak menangis. ia hanya berteriak melampiaskan rasa sakit akibat lilitan-lilitan tali yang begitu erat, mau tak mau membuat kulitnya tergesek. seolah tak memiliki rasa kasihan, tali tersebut diikatkan begitu eratnya sehingga kyuhyun tak mendapat ruang gerak sama sekali.

"diamlah tuan muda. semakin anda melawan, anda akan semakin kesakitan" jawab paman lee dingin. ini seperti bukan paman lee yang selama ini kyuhyun kenal. paman lee tak pernah bertindak kasar padanya.

"aku ingin pulang paman! cepat telepon ayah agar ia menjemputku! sekarang!" energi kyuhyun belum habis. ia masih sanggup mengeluarkan suara kerasnya.

paman lee tertawa lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. merasa geli dengan tingkah tuan mudanya.

"tolong diamlah tuan muda. atau... anda ingin benda ini digunakan sebagai penutup mulut?" paman lee mengangkat sebuah lakban hitam entah dari mana asalnya. ia mencoba menakut-nakuti kyuhyun dengan barang yang dibawanya.

kyuhyun langsung diam tak berkutik, lantas menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. ia ingin menangis.. meluapkan rasa takut, sakit dan semua hal yang dirasakannya sekarang. namun ntah mengapa sulit sekali untuk mewujudkannya. kyuhyun kecil lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menghindari tatapan dan seringaian tajam dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tak ia kenal.

.

.

"paman berambut cokelat... tolong antar kyuhyunie pulang, nde? donghae hyung sudah berjanji membelikanku kembang api di pesta tahun baru... aku tak boleh melewatkannya.." anak lelaki berseragam taman kanak-kanak itu kembali merengek. ia merasa bosan lantaran tak dapat melakukan apapun. bahkan tubuhnya sudah mati rasa karena ikatan tali yang benar-benar erat, juga melawan dinginnya suhu yang terus menerus masuk melalui _ventilasi_ gedung.

"...ah! apa paman ingin kembang apinya juga? tenang saja, akan kuberi setelah paman mengantarku pulang!" lanjut kyuhyun lagi. ia tidak lelah mengoceh sepanjang waktu demi meluluhkan hati orang-orang yang sedang menjaganya.

"kyuhyunie ingin pulang... " di tengah sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya, anak lelaki yang 1 bulan lagi menginjak umur 6 tahun ini tak menyerah mengajak orang-orang disekitarnya untuk berbicara. meski tak ada jawaban ataupun hanya sebuah gertakan yang berhasil didapatnya.

"paman... kyuhyunie janji tak akan nakal lagi. jadi... antar kyuhyunie pulang sekarang, ne?"

sudah hampir 5 jam anak malang itu –kyuhyun– terkurung di sebuah gedung tua yang minim penerangan. sesungguhnya kyuhyun tidak takut dengan kegelapan, ia lebih takut bila sang ibu akan menghukumnya karena terlambat pulang ke rumah.

"paman... dingin..." di tengah sifatnya yang keras kepala karena tak henti-hentinya meminta sekumpulan pria dewasa untuk mengantarnya pulang, tubuh kecil kyuhyun sudah tak dapat lagi menahan suhu dingin yang mencapai 3 derajat celcius. kyuhyun menggigil hebat. gigi ratanya yang tak berhenti bergemeletuk serta bibirnya yang sedikit membiru, membuat siapapun yang _memiliki hati_ berinisiatif untuk segera menolongnya. walaupun tubuh itu telah dibalut sebuah jas sekolah berwarna putih gading, namun sama sekali tak akan dapat menghalau dinginnya musim salju. setidaknya ia memerlukan sebuah mantel tebal untuk dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"maka dari itu, diamlah bocah! rengekanmu membuat kepalaku sakit!" tak tanggung-tanggung, salah satu pria yang berdiri di samping kyuhyun berani memukul bagian belakang kepala tawanannya. membuat kyuhyun meringis menahan denyutan di kepalanya.

tak salah jika cho donghae selalu membanggakan adik bungsunya. lihat, anak kecil mana yang dapat bertahan ketika kepalanya dipukul oleh orang dewasa?

"pa..man... dingin... se..ka..li.." tak ada yang dapat kyuhyun lakukan selain mengeratkan gigi-giginya. apalagi jika diperhatikan, dinginnya suhu malam membuat hidung dan mulut kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan uap. tapi jika dilihat dari sisi lain, maka beruntunglah cho kyuhyun.. karena tak semua anak sebayanya dapat mempertahankan kesadaran di tengah rasa dingin yang perlahan membekukan setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"kau pikir aku juga tak kedinginan eoh?" pria muda berambut cokelat itu tak segan menjambak surai ikal milik kyuhyun, membuatnya terdongak secara paksa. kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin. ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. bagaimana pun kata-kata yang sering donghae berikan selalu berputar di otaknya, seperti mantra yang sulit dihapus keberadaannya.

.

 ** _cho kyuhyun. jika kau ingin disebut captain cho, maka mulai saat ini tak boleh menangis. jika seseorang mengganggumu, lebih-lebih berani memukulmu... kau juga tak boleh menangis atau membalasnya! kau hanya perlu memaafkan mereka. ingat! seorang captain sejati selalu memaafkan kesalahan orang lain. mengerti?_**

.

benar. kyuhyun memang bercita-cita sebagai captain sejati. jadi ia harus memaafkan perbuatan kejam _paman-paman_ ini.

setelah pukulan keras serta sebuah jambakan telah dihadiahkan pada kyuhyun... beberapa saat kemudian datanglah pria lain yang kemudian ikut mengawasinya dari jarak beberapa meter. tatapannya terus tertuju pada sosok mungil yang terduduk lemah di tengah ruangan. sosok itu semakin lama terlihat kesulitan bernafas karena kedinginan –atau jangan-jangan ia tengah menahan sakitnya?–

 _mengapa anda bersikeras untuk tidak menangis, tuan muda?_

 _pria lain_ itu mulai berjalan mendekati kyuhyun, lalu melepaskan syal yang melilit lehernya. ia lilitkan syal tersebut ke pergelangan tangan kyuhyun hingga menutupi kedua telapak tangannya yang nyaris memutih.

"paman... paman... lee..." kyuhyun sedikit terisak kala ia sedang kesulitan dalam tiap tarikan nafasnya. lagi-lagi kepalanya mendongak mengenai sandaran kursi, pandangan matanya juga tak fokus lagi pada apa yang ada di depannya. sehingga anak itu hanya dapat melihat sekilas sosok paman lee yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"dingin... pa... paman..."

"jangan menangis tuan muda. jika anda menangis, anda akan semakin sulit bernafas" tangan paman lee terulur ke arah dada kyuhyun, kemudian mengelusnya perlahan. sepertinya cara paman lee dalam menenangkan tuan mudanya tak cukup berhasil. kyuhyun kecil semakin larut dalam isakannya, hingga tak menyadari ia telah cegukan beberapa kali.

"errrgh, paman... sa... kit..." sontak kyuhyun mengerang.

"bagian mana yang sakit tuan muda?" tanya paman lembut, seolah-olah mengerti apa yang kyuhyun rasakan.

kyuhyun bergeming. ia hanya mengernyit di tengah matanya yang mulai tertutup.

"aku... aku... ingin... pu...lang" ucap kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"tenanglah tuan muda. paman-paman itu pasti akan mengantar anda pulang ke rumah" jawab paman lee seadanya.

kyuhyun menggeleng, tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. dengan kecerdasan yang ia miliki, kyuhyun dapat menilai jika _paman-paman_ yang ada di sekitarnya adalah sekumpulan orang jahat. termasuk paman lee pula di dalamnya. dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk tak mempercayai lagi semua perkataan manis dari mulut kaki tangan sang ayah.

"hyung! kau... kau gila?" teriakan pria lainnya membuat paman lee sedikit terkejut.

" _sajangnim_ yang mengutusku untuk menjaga anak kecil ini. jika anak ini mati, maka semua yang kita incar tentu ikut lenyap!" jawab pria itu hati-hati. tersirat sedikit keraguan yang menghiasi wajahnya. namun dengan cepat ia menyesuaikan keadaannya kembali.

"benarkah? bukan karena... kau adalah mantan—"

"tidak. bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja pada _sajangnim_ mulai detik ini?"

.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

"hyungdeul... tolong kyuhyunie..."

"hyung... hyungdeul... ini dingin sekali..."

"kyu... kyuhyunie tidak... kuat lagi... HYUUUUUUNGGGGG!"

"tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?" kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sudah lama tak menghampirinya. begitu mimpi buruk ini datang menghantuinya, kyuhyun selalu kesulitan bernafas.

"bibi jung... obat... di tas..." kyuhyun berujar semampunya, seraya mencengkeram kaos di bagian dadanya. ia bergegas mendudukkan dirinya, mencari posisi untuk memudahkannya dalam bernafas. rasanya seluruh oksigen yang mengelilinginya tak dapat terhirup sedikitpun. keringatnya juga terus mengucur deras membasahi rambut serta dahinya.

"tas mana yang anda maksud tuan?" bibi jung semakin panik melihat ada beberapa tas yang tergeletak di meja belajar. meski begitu ia terus berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh barang di setiap tas yang ia raih.

"co..ke..lat... cepatlah... bi..." nafas kyuhyun mulai terdengar putus-putus. tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, bibi jung segera mengambil tas yang kyuhyun maksud kemudian menjatuhkan seluruh barangnya di lantai demi menemukan barang yang dicari.

"ini tuan muda..." bibi jung memberikan beberapa pil obat pada telapak tangan kyuhyun sebelum terlambat. dengan tangan bergetar kyuhyun berusaha memasukkan pil tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, lantas menelannya tanpa menggunakan air.

"apakah mimpi buruk itu datang lagi tuan?" tanya bibi jung hati-hati.

"hn..." jawab kyuhyun linglung.

"bibi, mengapa tuhan.. tidak adil padaku?" ucap kyuhyun sangat pelan, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun bibi jung hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. dengan begitu kesusahan, ia mencoba menelan salivanya.

"mengapa... tuhan... tidak membiarkanku bahagia... walau sebentar saja, hm?" kyuhyun mengucapkan segala resah di hatinya. ia masih bertahan dengan melampiaskan segala protesnya kepada tuhan.

"mengapa... aku harus tersiksa... meski di alam mimpi? apa belum cukup... tuhan melihatku seperti ini?" kyuhyun memandang langit-langit kamarnya. selama ini ia tak pernah menyalahkan tuhan, tapi sekarang... ia merasa cukup menyerah.

"sssssh... tenanglah tuan muda" bibi jung mengelus bahu kyuhyun pelan.

"bibi... temani aku hingga tertidur, ne?"

bibi jung tak langsung menjawab. banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. salah satunya adalah, ia hanya kepala pelayan. tak semestinya melakukan hal diluar tugasnya. jika tuan cho tahu semua kelancangan yang pernah dilakukannya, maka tamatlah riwayatnya saat ini juga.

"tapi tuan muda—" ucapan bibi jung terpotong saat pandangannya tertuju pada tangan kiri kyuhyun yang menepuk kasur _king size_ nya, mengisyaratkan jika bibi jung harus ikut berbaring di samping sang majikan.

"aku... merindukan ibu..." ketika kyuhyun sudah berbicara demikian, maka tak ada hal lain yang dapat dibantah bibi jung. wanita paruh baya itu menyibakkan selimut tebal berwarna putih yang sudah menutupi sebagian besar tubuh kyuhyun, kemudian masuk di dalamnya. bibi jung lebih memilih duduk dengan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"bibi... apa menurutmu ibu adalah orang yang jahat?" tampaknya obat-obat itu bereaksi dengan baik. nyatanya kyuhyun sudah dapat berbicara dengan lancar, meskipun terdengar sangat lirih.

"mengapa tiba-tiba tuan bertanya hal demikian?"

mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan kembali oleh bibi jung, tangan kyuhyun meremas selimutnya. ia sendiri tak memiliki alasan mengapa mengajukan pertanyaan yang dianggapnya tak penting. hhh, kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. mengapa ia masih saja memikirkan wanita yang telah tega meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun? dan ya, jangan lupakan pula bila wanita itulah yang memisahkan kyuhyun dari kedua hyung kandungnya sendiri.

"terima kasih bi..." mulut kyuhyun kembali bersuara. tetapi ia seperti ragu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk melayani kebutuhan tuan muda" jawab bibi jung lembut.

"bukan... bukan untuk itu" nampaknya kyuhyun tak menyetujui jawaban yang diberikan oleh kepala pelayannya.

"lalu?" bibi jung kembali dibuat penasaran.

"terima kasih... karena kau selalu memberiku perhatian layaknya ibu kandungku sendiri. aku tak dapat membayangkan jika memiliki ibu sepertimu. dapat kupastikan, aku akan lebih senang tinggal di rumah" kyuhyun tersenyum miris meratapi kehancuran keluarganya.

"saya hanya mengikuti kata hati, tuan muda. maaf apabila sebelumnya saya telah bertindak lancang. saya hanya tak ingin melihat anda semakin menderita" bibi jung menjawab sekenanya tanpa harus menyinggung perasaan sang majikan.

"menderita? hahaha, lucu sekali ya. aku adalah putra seorang konglomerat, publik melihat ayahku sebagai sosok pria sukses yang disegani semua orang"

"...tapi mereka tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaanku. mereka tidak peduli bagaimana aku hidup" suara kyuhyun sedikit bergetar.

mendengar penuturan kyuhyun, seluruh kalimat yang telah bibi jung susun sebelumnya seakan luntur begitu saja. ia seperti kehilangan kata-katanya, tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menimpalinya. jika bibi jung diberikan pertanyaan _siapa yang sungguh ingin ia lindungi di dunia ini_ , pasti ia menjawab tuan muda kyuhyun. di matanya, kyuhyun tak lebih dari seorang remaja rapuh yang tak memiliki rasa kepercayaan penuh pada orang lain. juga satu poin penting yang harus digaris bawahi. semakin hari kyuhyun semakin kehilangan arah hidupnya, meskipun terkadang ia bersikap seolah-olah dapat mengatasi permasalahannya seorang diri. karena dengan bersikap keras dan semena-mena itulah kyuhyun dapat menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"peluk aku bi... kau tahu? bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya dipeluk seorang ibu"

"tapi tuan muda—"

"ah, maaf. kau pasti merasa tak nyaman.." kyuhyun salah tingkah. buru-buru ia berbaring memunggungi bibi jung. ia sematkan tangan kanannya sendiri untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya.

"anda tak berniat untuk tidur kembali?" tanya bibi jung.

"aku takut mimpi itu datang lagi. dan yaaah, kau tahu pasti jika mimpi itu bisa membunuhku kapan saja. aku tak mau mati sebelum bertemu dengan mereka. jika aku mati, aku harus menyeret setidaknya salah satu dari mereka untuk menemaniku di surga. eh? tapi pantaskah mereka berada di surga? bahkan setelah melakukan dosa besar dengan menelantarkanku seorang diri di sini. hahaha" kyuhyun memberikan candaan konyol untuk mencairkan suasana. namun bibi jung sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh lelucon yang dibuat kyuhyun. ia semakin merasa apabila keputusasaan tuan mudanya sudah mencapai titik batas.

"dapat saya tebak, anda pasti telah melupakan jadwal _check up_ esok pagi di rumah sakit" bibi jung mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"aku tidak sakit bi! aku juga tak mengerti apa gunanya _check up._ lagipula obat-obat itu tak bisa menyembuhkan depresiku bukan?" kyuhyun menutupi selimutnya hingga puncak kepala. beberapa menit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal darinya.

bibi jung tersenyum simpul mengamati perilaku tuan mudanya. baru sesaat yang lalu bersikukuh tak ingin tidur lagi, tapi sekarang majikan kecilnya sudah kembali masuk ke dunia mimpi.

"selamat tidur tuan muda.." sepelan mungkin bibi jung menuruni ranjang, lantas membenahi selimut agar kyuhyun dapat tidur dengan pulas.

.

.

.

 **Samsung Medical Center, Seoul**

.

"pak kim! sudah berapa kali kukatakan eoh? aku tak mau kesini!" kyuhyun melangkah malas-malasan di tempat yang sangat sering ia kunjungi. sedangkan pria tua dibelakangnya sedikit mendorong punggung kyuhyun agar tuan mudanya dapat berjalan lebih cepat.

"maafkan saya tuan muda. saya tak dapat menolak perintah tuan besar" pak kim masih berjalan sedikit menunduk di belakang tubuh kyuhyun.

"kau bisa membawaku ke tempat lain tanpa harus mengadu pada ayah! atau jika perlu, kau bisa mengantarku ke sekolah! lebih baik aku menjadi orang yang direndahkan daripada harus berobat di sini" kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. kalau sudah begini, ia hanya dapat mengikuti perintah sang ayah. walaupun ujian sedang berlangsung, jika itu berkaitan dengan _check up_ maka kyuhyun dengan berat hati harus mengorbankan sekolahnya.

"satu lagi, kau tak perlu masuk menemaniku!"

"saya mengerti tuan muda"

"dan ingat! saat ini kita berada di tempat umum. harusnya kau tidak berperilaku seperti ini" kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap pak kim. buru-buru pak kim menegakkan badannya dan bersikap layaknya seorang yang kenal dekat dengan kyuhyun.

"baiklah tuan—"

"kyuhyun. panggil aku kyuhyun" potong kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah datar andalannya. dan spontan pak kim menepuk dahi karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"maaf tu— em.. kyuhyun-ssi. saya sungguh—"

"kupikir kau melakukannya tak hanya sekali atau dua kali" kyuhyun berujar lagi, meninggalkan pak kim yang terduduk di ruang tunggu. ia berjalan santai dengan memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku hoodie ungu yang dipakainya.

.

.

"cho kyuhyun-ssi?" begitu sampai ke dalam ruangan, kyuhyun telah disambut oleh sapaan pria muda yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. pria tersebut terlihat duduk di balik meja prakteknya, sembari memandang kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan menggenggam gagang pintu. kening kyuhyun mengerut karna bingung, bahkan terlintas di pikirannya untuk memutuskan keluar dari ruangan ini. apa ia salah memasuki ruangan? tapi ruangan ini terlihat cukup tak asing lagi baginya.

"cho kyuhyun-ssi?" pria muda itu mengulang kembali perkataannya.

"hm. aku cho kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun singkat. jujur saja ia sedikit tak tertarik membuat obrolan dengan sosok di depannya. otaknya memerintahkan dia untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan ini, namun tubuh kyuhyun melakukan hal yang berbeda. tanpa diperintah, kyuhyun segera menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

"tapi... darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya kyuhyun curiga.

pria muda dengan mengenakan jas putih itu tak memberikan respon berarti. ia hanya mengangkat sebuah map biru, lalu menunjuk-nunjukkan dengan jarinya. melihat respon tak sopan dari sosok di depannya, kyuhyun tertawa remeh.

"kupikir aku salah menemui orang. permisi"

"tidak. anda tidak salah kyuhyun-ssi. saya memang bertugas untuk menggantikan park _uisanim_ sementara waktu" ketika kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk bangkit dari kursi, mendadak pria muda itu membuka suaranya seolah menahan kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"ah, benarkah? tapi bagaimana jika aku tak berkenan berobat pada dokter kejiwaan seperti... an..da...?" kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. ia terlanjur merasa tak nyaman dengan pengganti dokter yang menanganinya selama ini. dan... hey. kyuhyun sendiri pun tak yakin jika sosok berkulit putih di depannya adalah seorang dokter. ia bahkan berani bertaruh jika umur sang dokter mungkin hanya terpaut 2 sampai 3 tahun darinya. lelucon macam apa ini?

"semua keputusan saya serahkan pada anda. jika penyakit itu sering kambuh, maka anda sendirilah yang akan menanggung"

kyuhyun tertawa semakin keras. pada umumnya dokter akan bersikap lembut dan sopan kepada pasien. mereka akan memberikan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat agar si pasien cepat sembuh. tapi sekarang, apa yang kyuhyun dapatkan huh? bisa-bisa dokter inilah yang membuatnya semakin gila.

"ya! siapa kau sebenarnya? lancang sekali kata-katamu, eoh?" dengan berani kyuhyun menggebrak meja di depannya. memang beginilah kyuhyun. apabila ia sudah tak nyaman dengan seseorang, ia bisa melakukan apa saja di luar kendali. termasuk pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"anda tak ingin berita tentang _anak pengusaha korea ternama mengalami gangguan jiwa_ tersebar di seluruh penjuru negeri kan?" dokter muda itu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

emosi kyuhyun kian meluap. sepertinya memang bukan pilihan tepat untuk berkunjung di tempat ini.

"jadi, apa maumu dokter—" sekuat tenaga kyuhyun berusaha menekan emosinya. tujuan utama ia berada di rumah sakit ini adalah untuk mengurangi intensitas kambuhnya, bukan semakin memperparah.

"kim kibum. anda bisa memanggil saya dokter kim" pria muda itu kembali tersenyum. kali ini senyuman hangat terukir di bibir dokter tersebut.

tubuh kyuhyun melemas. kebetulan apa lagi ini? beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertemu seseorang dengan nama donghae. dan saat ini... apa? kibum? kyuhyun bisa menebak bahwa mungkin usia sosok di depannya tak jauh berbeda dengan cho kibum, kakak keduanya. lagi-lagi kyuhyun tertawa. tertawa karena suatu kebetulan yang tak masuk akal. apa ini cara tuhan untuk mempermainkan hidupnya?

.

"hhh, kibum?" tanpa disuruh pun kyuhyun kembali pada posisi duduknya. namun sayang, pikirannya telah menerawang jauh meninggalkan raganya.

"adakah yang salah?" jawaban dokter kim mengembalikan lamunan kyuhyun ke alam sadarnya.

"tidak. aku hanya tak mengerti, mengapa begitu banyak nama kibum di dunia ini?"

dokter muda itu tertawa. "apa anda memiliki teman atau kerabat yang memiliki nama sama seperti saya?"

"tidak. aku hanya sering mendengarnya dari orang lain" kyuhyun memaksakan senyumnya.

"begitukah?" tanya dokter kim tak yakin.

kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"bagaimana jika saya menyimpulkan bahwa anda sedang berbohong?" kyuhyun sedikit tercengang mendengar pernyataan dokter muda tersebut.

"atas dasar apa kau berani menyimpulkan semacam itu, hm?" kyuhyun memberikan umpan terbaik dengan membalikan pertanyaannya.

"saya sudah membaca mulai dari data pribadi hingga riwayat pengobatan anda di sini. dan saya sangat yakin, jika data ini tak ada yang ditutupi" lagi-lagi dokter muda itu menunjukkan map yang telah ia bawa sebelumnya.

"jika kau sudah membaca semuanya, untuk apa bertanya lagi? basa-basi sekali" kyuhyun mendecih untuk kesekian kalinya.

"anggap saja saya menguji kejujuran anda" dokter muda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengendikkan bahunya tanda ia tak mau membahas masalah ini lagi.

"waktuku tidak banyak. bisakah kita langsung pada inti pemeriksaannya?" kyuhyun meniup poninya sendiri. ia sudah merasa jengah satu ruangan dengan orang yang tak ia suka.

"tapi sebelumnya, apakah anda akan mempercayai saya sepenuhnya?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

HAAAAI! MASIH ADA YANG MENUNGGU FF INI? HAHAHAHA /GA NYANTAI/ sudahlah, saya ga mau banyak alasan deh. emang ngerjain chapter ini aga lama, jadi harap maklum yah :p gimana? makin ga ngefeel? makin membosankan? makin membingungkan? makin ga masuk akal? ah yasudahlah, sepertinya memang sampe segini kemampuan saya wkwkwkw. sangat ditunggu reviewnya! :* maaf belum bisa balas lagi, tapi sumpah saya baca satu per satu kok. makasih banyak yaaaa:* udah ya jangan ada yang protes kurang panjang, karena ini adalah chapter paling panjang di ff ini hahahahaha

eits satu lagi, pada tau **pingyi liu** gak? hahaha entah kenapa menurutku model dia cocok buat jadi karakter kyuhyun disini lol. dari segi wajah di mataku dia cukup mirip dengan percampuran kyuhyun sekarang dan pre debut. bedanya kyuhyun pre debut lebih ke sisi **_remaja imut, lemah, nan teraniaya_** /ditimpuk/ sedangkan si pingyi ini, menurutku selain sama-sama imut, dia punya sedikit aura tuan muda, jenius dan ga lemah-lemah banget. sayang aku ga bisa upload/kasih link foto dia di sini. kalau mau bisa kukirim via twitter ya?^_^ (id twitter ada di bio) tapi itu cuma opiniku, semuanya tergantung pada readerdeul hihi

.

.

 **Big thanks to:**

 **mifta cinya/ kyuhae/ Sparkyubum/ Shofie Kim/ angel sparkyu/ Awaelfkyu13/ dd/ kyuchoco/ rahma/ angella/ nanakyu/ readlight/ HyunRi/ lianpangestu/ ilmah/ Rahma94/ Choding/ Chohyun/ idarkyu/ Lily Indah/ araaaa/ Emon204/ mmzzaa/ Tiktiktik/ Kuroi Ilna/ yolyol/ lydiasimatupang2301/ KLiieff19/ cho loekyu07/ Wonhaesung Love/ kyuli 99/ Desviana407/ MissBabyKyu/ phn19/ adlia/ Cho Kyunhae/ / erka/ ChoCiRa/ dewiangel/ turtle407/ yunacho90/ Shin Ririn1013/ Syuku/ jihyunelf/ Hae Fishy/ F3/ chohyunnie/ jiahkim/ sarah/ fitrikyu2903/ dewidossantosleite/ Permenkaret/ Citra546/ chairun/ fa/** **dan semua silent readers yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. aku masih menunggu review kalian loh :***

.

.

 **seperti biasa, aku akan menjawab 3 pertanyaan yang paling sering muncul di chapter kemarin.**

 **Q: orang tua kyuhyun cerai, apa karena pertengkaran saat anaknya diculik?**

 **A: tidak sesederhana itu hahaha. masih banyak faktor yang bikin orang tuanya pisah, tapi puncaknya tepat saat kyuhyun diculik^^ mungkin akan sedikit saya gambarkan(?) di chapter-chapter mendatang.**

 **.**

 **Q: bikin kyu kambuh di depan hyungdeulnya dong**

 **A: hahahahahahaha ya ampun, kalian pada tega ya? XD XD ntar aku nyiksa kyuhyun pada protes, giliran kyunya diem-diem aja pada minta disiksa /just kidding/ hahahahah**

 **.**

 **Q: siapa yang nelpon pak kim? kibum atau donghae?**

 **A: mohon maaf, belum diungkap di chapter ini^_^)v sabar sedikit yaaa, hihi**


	6. Chapter 6

**-dhedingdong95-**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **(mereka akan menjadi satu marga)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Kesamaan latar ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi oleh karakter Gong Taekwang di drama School 2015 – Who Are You. Walaupun judulnya hampir sama dengan cerita sebelumnya, tapi untuk jalan cerita akan berbeda dengan sebelumnya loooooh!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

.

 **Preview**

.

"bagaimana jika saya menyimpulkan bahwa anda sedang berbohong?" kyuhyun sedikit tercengang mendengar pernyataan dokter muda tersebut.

"atas dasar apa kau berani menyimpulkan semacam itu, hm?" kyuhyun memberikan umpan terbaik dengan membalikan pertanyaannya.

"saya sudah membaca mulai dari data pribadi hingga riwayat pengobatan anda di sini. dan saya sangat yakin, jika data ini tak ada yang ditutupi" lagi-lagi dokter muda itu menunjukkan map yang telah ia bawa sebelumnya.

"jika kau sudah membaca semuanya, untuk apa bertanya lagi? basa-basi sekali" kyuhyun mendecih untuk kesekian kalinya.

"anggap saja saya menguji kejujuran anda" dokter muda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengendikkan bahunya tanda ia tak mau membahas masalah ini lagi.

"waktuku tidak banyak. bisakah kita langsung pada inti pemeriksaannya?" kyuhyun meniup poninya sendiri. ia sudah merasa jengah satu ruangan dengan orang yang tak ia suka.

"tapi sebelumnya, apakah anda akan mempercayai saya sepenuhnya?"

.

 **Next**

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

"aku tak pernah mempercayai siapapun" jawab kyuhyun pelan, begitu miris.

dokter muda yang sedang duduk di depannya itu mulai menganggukkan kepala, dengan memasang wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan. "jika anda tak dapat mempercayai saya, bagaimana anda bisa sembuh?"

mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "apa kau bisa menjamin kesembuhanku?"

dokter kim cukup terhenyak, pasien belia yang ditanganinya kali ini sungguhlah cerdas dalam memberikan umpan. "hm, saya akan menjamin kesembuhan anda"

"seberapa besar?" tanya kyuhyun lagi sembari menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala kursi. sangat terlihat jika ia menikmati alur perdebatannya bersama dokter kim.

"sebesar kepercayaan yang anda berikan pada saya" jawab dokter kim tegas namun tetap terlihat tenang.

"hhh, benarkah? kau tahu... selama lebih dari 12 tahun aku mengunjungi tempat ini, tak ada hasil sedikitpun yang kudapat. penyakit laknat itu masih sering kambuh, obat yang kuminum pun semakin banyak. jadi janji macam apa yang kau umbar saat ini, eoh?"

"saya tak mengumbar apapun, kyuhyun-ssi. tak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkan anda, selain sugesti dari diri sendiri. obat-obatan yang anda minum selama ini hanyalah obat _antidepresan_ , yang sebenarnya tak baik bagi kesehatan anda sendiri"

"jika tak baik untuk kesehatanku, mengapa mereka terus mencekokiku dengan obat-obatan itu? itu sama saja dengan membunuhku secara perlahan bukan?" kyuhyun kembali menimpali. ntahlah, mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa nyaman berdebat dengan dokter yang baru pertama kali menanganinya.

"karena pengobatan menggunakan _antidepresan_ akan sulit dihentikan, terutama untuk pasien usia remaja" jawab dokter kim tenang, tak ada ekspresi ragu di wajahnya. sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa menjelaskan hal-hal sensitif semacam ini.

"jadi maksudmu... aku akan meminum obat-obat itu... selamanya...?" kyuhyun melebarkan matanya tak percaya. juga diikuti kerutan dahinya yang menggambarkan sebuah kekecewaan.

"tidak. bukan begitu maksud saya—"

"efek samping apa yang ada dalam obat itu?" potong kyuhyun cepat.

"sifat lekas marah dan kegelisahan yang berlebih"

kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. tak jarang memang, setelah meminum obat-obatan tersebut emosi kyuhyun berubah semakin tak terkendali bahkan cenderung meledak. oh sekarang kyuhyun mengerti, jadi itu semua disebabkan oleh obat yang biasa ia minum? bukan karena dia tak mampu mengendalikannya?

"hanya itu?"

dokter kim kibum menggeleng. "sebenarnya mengkonsumsi obat _antidepresan_ dengan dosis tinggi dapat memicu perilaku menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri ataupun bunuh diri"

"bunuh diri?" kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. selama belasan tahun ia mengkonsumsi obat tersebut, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di otaknya untuk melakukan bunuh diri.

"anda tak perlu khawatir, itu tak akan terjadi apabila berada dalam pengawasan dokter"

"baiklah, terserahmu saja. aku hanya ingin terapi ini dimulai agar bisa cepat pergi dari sini" kyuhyun berujar tak sabar.

.

.

saat ini kyuhyun tengah duduk (lebih ke posisi berbaring) di sebuah kursi panjang dengan mata tertutup. tidak, ia tidak tidur. hanya saja sedang menjalani proses terapi yang biasa dilakukannya. sekali lagi, kyuhyun pun tak dapat dikatakan jika ia sedang dihipnotis. ia hanya dibantu dokter kim untuk merilekskan tubuh serta pikirannya agar dapat meluapkan segala perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang ada dipikirkan anda saat ini?" dokter kim pun telah menempatkan dirinya di samping kyuhyun. pria muda itu sedikit gugup, dapat dilihat dari seringnya ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"hyungdeul..."

"apakah anda memiliki masalah dengan hyungdeul?"

kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. ia juga belum berniat untuk membuka suaranya lagi.

"katakan saja semua beban anda kyuhyun-ssi..." dokter kim mendekatkan kursinya ke arah kyuhyun.

"aku merindukannya..." kyuhyun menjawab dengan sangat lirih.

"tapi aku tak yakin mereka akan merindukanku juga..." mata kyuhyun masih tertutup, namun kedua tangannya nampak terkepal erat.

"bagaimana anda bisa berpikiran demikian?"

"13 tahun aku berusaha sendiri untuk mencarinya... 13 tahun itu pula aku harus menahan rindu, namun mereka tetap tak menunjukkan keberadaannya bak ditelan bumi.. aku terus bertanya-tanya, apa mereka ini adalah pengecut yang tak berani melawan masalah... atau memang sudah benar melupakanku..."

kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, sembari menarik nafasnya sedikit lebih dalam dengan posisi mata yang belum terbuka.

"...awalnya aku ingin menyerah... menghilangkan semua memori tentang mereka... meneruskan hidupku dibawah tekanan ayah... menggantungkan nasib kehidupan dan masa depanku di tangan ayah... menyerahkan seluruh kebahagiaanku pada ayah... tapi..." suara kyuhyun lagi-lagi terdengar lirih, namun kali ini sedikit bergetar.

"ceritakan saja kyuhyun-ssi, anggaplah saya teman dekat anda dan tidak ada rahasia apapun diantara kita" dokter kim berkata lembut, sangat berbeda dengan reaksinya ketika pertama bertemu kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"...tapi secara tiba-tiba... dua orang yang tak pernah kukenali sebelumnya masuk dalam kehidupanku..." lanjut kyuhyun.

mendengar kalimat kyuhyun, dokter kim semakin salah tingkah. pandangannya matanya berlari kesana kemari, tak jarang pula ia menelan salivanya sendiri. ia begitu terlihat ingin mengembalikan kyuhyun ke alam sadarnya kembali, namun di sisi lain ia belum puas mendengar semua penuturan dari mulut pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini.

"apakah orang-orang tersebut mengganggu kehidupan anda?" tanya dokter kim hati-hati. tersirat di wajahnya bahwa ia nampak belum siap untuk mendengar jawaban selanjutnya.

kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, membuat dokter kim semakin gugup.

"kyuhyun-ssi... apa anda terganggu dengan... kehadiran mereka?" dokter kim mengulang pertanyaannya sepelan yang ia bisa.

tak lama setelah pertanyaan tersebut diluncurkan, kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala untuk kesekian kalinya.

"tidak. mereka sama sekali tak menggangggu kehidupanku... aku seperti menemukan... kedua hyungku yang telah lama hilang di dalam diri mereka... aku pun tak mengerti, mengapa mereka tiba-tiba memasuki lingkaran kehidupan kelamku dengan nama dan usia yang nyaris sama seperti hyungku... awalnya... aku berfikir jika ini sekedar kebetulan semata... namun semakin lama... aku merasa jika tuhan begitu mempermainkanku..." kedua tangan kyuhyun terkepal semakin erat.

"tuhan mempermainkanku... dengan mempertemukanku pada dua orang itu, membuatku berharap lebih apabila mereka memang benar hyungdeul yang aku cari. namun dengan kenyataan yang kudapat... bahwa mereka sungguh tak mengenaliku, bersikap layaknya orang asing yang belum pernah bertemu... rasanya seluruh harapan itu telah menguap entah kemana..." kyuhyun terus bercerita hingga terisak. hidungnya terlihat memerah dengan bulir air mata yang perlahan meleleh dari sudut matanya.

"kyuhyun ssi—"

"aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. aku seperti... sebuah pohon rapuh yang berdiri sendiri di tengah tanah lapang. tak ada yang menyangga ataupun menebangnya... dan terus dibiarkan hingga pohon itu mati perlahan karena kekurangan air ataupun tertiup angin... jika memang begitu adanya, hhh... betapa tak bergunanya hidupku.." sambung kyuhyun. ia juga sudah dapat menguasai dirinya untuk bersikap lebih tenang.

"percayalah kyuhyun-ssi, tuhan selalu mengirimkan hujan. air hujan akan membantu pohon tersebut agar dapat terus berdiri tegak hingga kuat menahan tiupan angin. dan pikirkanlah, suatu saat pohon tegak itu akan memberikan banyak manfaat bagi yang lainnya.. coba bayangkan, ketika anda berjalan dibawah terik matahari yang menyengat... kemudian anda menemukan sebuah pohon rindang nan kokoh di depan sana... bagaimanapun anda pasti lebih memilih berteduh di bawahnya..." dokter kim mulai dapat mengimbangi pengandaian kyuhyun. tangannya sedikit bergerak di atas dahi kyuhyun hingga hampir mengenai poninya, namun secepat mungkin ia gerakkan tangannya menjauhi kepala kyuhyun.

"tapi... bodohnya... ada saat-saat dimana aku merasa sangat iri dengan kehidupan hyungdeul... tak jarang aku membayangkan mereka bisa menikmati kehidupan mewahnya... bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau, bercanda bersama, menikmati masa muda bersama-sama... setidaknya mereka juga mendapat sedikit kasih sayang dari salah seorang orang tuaku... mereka memiliki ibu sebagai tempat berlindung... sedangkan aku? apa yang bisa kunikmati dari hidup yang begitu penuh dengan tekanan? siapa pula orang yang akan melindungiku? tak ada!" tanpa sadar kyuhyun meluapkan kembali emosinya. ia sedikit berteriak, menggambarkan jika sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin dimengerti. kyuhyun ingin seseorang mendengarkan perkataannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tanpa ada maksud tertentu di baliknya.

"kyuhyun-ssi, mungkin tidak semua yang anda bayangkan benar adanya... semua orang pasti memiliki masalahnya sendiri... jangan pernah melihat suatu pihak dari salah satu sisi saja, karena dengan begitu anda akan terus merasakan ketidakadilan.. anda harus belajar memandang kehidupan seseorang dari segala sisi, baik dari kelebihan maupun kelemahannya... saya percaya, anda adalah seseorang yang kuat... anda harus tetap berjuang dibawah tekanan-tekanan tersebut.. anda tidak boleh menyerah! saya yakin... sebentar lagi kedua hyungdeul anda akan datang demi membebaskan anda dari lubang hitam ini..." dokter kim memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali merapikan poni kyuhyun. ia tatap wajah pemuda itu dengan saksama, memerhatikan guratan-guratan kegelisahan yang tercetak begitu jelasnya.

"anda harus bersabar, kyuhyun-ssi... beri hyungdeul anda waktu sedikit lebih lama... karena dapat saya pastikan, jika sebenarnya mereka tidak tinggal diam..." gerakan tangan dokter kim berubah menjadi elusan lembut di puncak kepala kyuhyun. lembut. sangat lembut, membuat kyuhyun sama sekali tak terusik dengan keberadaan tangan tersebut.

kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan dokter kim hanya memberikan respon anggukan tanda setuju.

"baiklah.. jika anda merasakan tepukan di bahu, maka anda akan langsung kembali ke alam sadar..." tanpa menunggu lama dokter kim menepuk pelan bahu kiri kyuhyun, membuat pemuda belia itu segera tersadar seperti terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"bagaimana perasaan anda?" dokter kim tersenyum tulus, kedua matanya menyipit hingga membentuk bulan sabit. ia melipatkan kedua lengan lantas menopangkannya di tepian kursi yang ditempati kyuhyun.

"tidak buruk..." kyuhyun menjawab tanpa memandang wajah dokter kim. pandangannya hanya berfokus pada langit-langit ruangan, karena ia sendiri masih dalam posisi nyaris berbaring.

"tapi entah mengapa, rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang" kyuhyun berujar kembali. ia menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya, mengubah posisinya dengan memunggungi dokter kim lalu menangis dalam diam. membiarkan air matanya yang terus mengalir mengenai hidung dan pipinya.

"kyu.. hyun-ah..." panggil dokter kim sangat pelan, bahkan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. ia pun tak begitu yakin jika kyuhyun akan mendengar panggilan darinya. dokter muda itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh bahu kyuhyun yang sedikit bergetar.

"jangan menangis..."

kyuhyun tetap tak menghiraukan perkataan dokter kim. ia masih meneruskan aksi menangisnya, masa bodoh dengan matanya yang akan membengkak. lucunya, ia sendiri tak mengerti alasan mengapa ia bisa menangis seperti ini. hanya saja, perasaan di hatinya terasa begitu berat sampai-sampai ingin mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk tangisan.

"kyuhyun-ah... berhentilah menangis..." dokter kim kembali berbisik. tanpa disangka, ia mengambil sebuah keputusan mengejutkan untuk memeluk tubuh kyuhyun yang sedang meringkuk diatas kursi pemeriksaan tersebut. tak peduli lagi dengan air mata kyuhyun yang nantinya akan membasahi jas dokter yang ia kenakan, karena dokter muda itu sudah tak sanggup melihat penderitaan sang pasien.

kyuhyun bergerak kecil dalam pelukan dokter kim, bukan bermaksud untuk melawan namun ia berusaha untuk mendudukkan— um lebih tepatnya menyamankan posisinya. ia tak membalas pelukan dokter kim, ia hanya duduk dan terus menangis. membiarkan kedua tangan dokter muda itu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. pelukan seperti inilah yang sebenarnya dirindukan kyuhyun, hangat.. dan nyaman.

"ini adalah permintaanku sebagai seseorang yang lebih tua darimu. kumohon, berhentilah menangis... jangan kau tampakkan sisi lemahmu, kau kuat cho kyuhyun... kau sangat kuat untuk menghadapi ini semua" dokter muda itu mengeratkan pelukannya. membawa dagu kyuhyun menempel di bahu kanannya, lalu ia elus pelan rambut bagian belakang milik kyuhyun.

tapi sayangnya, tak ada balasan yang didapat oleh dokter bernama lengkap kim kibum itu. hanya isakan kecil yang lagi-lagi ia dengar.

.

.

"aku menemuinya hyung..."

 _"benarkah? apa dia masih bersamamu?"_

"ia baru saja pergi"

 _"jadi.. bagaimana keadaannya?"_

"buruk. sangat buruk. aku tak pernah menyangka, ia akan mengalami beban seberat ini"

 _"seburuk apa?"_

"tekanan mental yang ia terima sangatlah kuat, belum lagi trauma masa lalunya. bisa dikatakan jika depresi yang dideritanya memasuki tahap major depressive disorder atau bentuk depresi yang paling parah"

 _"apa menurutmu aku bisa bertemu dia kembali untuk membantu kesembuhannya?"_

"jangan bertindak bodoh! kau adalah seorang public figure, akan sangat berbahaya jika tertangkap oleh media. ibu akan dengan mudah melacaknya, dan menendangmu ke luar negeri"

 _"lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

"tak ada. hanya sebatas ini yang bisa kulakukan"

 **tut.**

 **tut.**

 **tut.**

.

.

.

"tuan mu— ah, maksud saya kyuhyun-ssi! apa yang terjadi selama di dalam? mengapa anda menjadi kurang bersemangat?" melihat kyuhyun keluar dari ruang pemeriksaannya, pak kim langsung terlonjak menghampiri sang tuan muda. kemudian menanyakan apa saja yang telah terjadi selama pemeriksaan.

"apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat anda tidak nyaman?"

"apa saya perlu meminta penjelasan pada dokter yang menangani anda?" pak kim terus melontarkan pertanyaannya.

kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. sepertinya ia kehabisan tenaga karena tangisannya tadi. setelah beberapa saat berdiri tanpa tujuan, kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berjejer di ruang tunggu. ia terdiam, menata suasana hatinya yang tak menentu.

"lalu mengapa anda menjadi murung seperti ini?"

kyuhyun tetap tak menjawab. tampaknya lantai marmer yang dipijaknya lebih menarik daripada pertanyaan pak kim. buktinya kyuhyun terus memandangi lantai tanpa berkedip. mungkin akan lebih terlihat jika pikiran kyuhyun telah melayang-layang meninggalkan raganya.

"alangkah lebih baik jika saya menanyakan langsung pada dokter tersebut" pak kim segera bergegas untuk meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terduduk lemah di atas kursi besi.

"tidak, pak kim.." suara lirih kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kaki pria paruh baya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. pria tersebut menoleh ke arah sang tuan muda, melihat betapa memprihatinkan tampilan majikan kecilnya itu.

"aku ingin tidur... ayo kita pulang..." kyuhyun berusaha berdiri meskipun sesekali tubuhnya terlihat oleng ke samping. namun dengan sigap pak kim menahan tubuh rapuh tersebut, menggenggam lengan sang tuan muda lantas sedikit menuntunnya untuk berjalan.

"apa anda masih kuat untuk berjalan?" tanya pak kim disela mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang sedang terparkir.

"hn..." jawab kyuhyun malas.

.

.

.

.

 **Jamsil Olympic Stadium, Seoul**

"apa anda yakin untuk menontonnya sendiri, tuan muda?" pak kim terlihat khawatir atas kondisi kyuhyun. mengingat kemarin siang tubuh sang tuan muda mengalami _drop_ setelah pemeriksaan rutin.

"aku baik-baik saja pak kim!" dibalik wajah pucatnya yang tak bisa disembunyikan, kyuhyun menjawab dengan semangat. ia masih sibuk memeriksa barang-barang yang akan dibawanya masuk di konser tunggal lee donghae. pak kim yang melihat tingkah kyuhyun dari kaca spion, hanya dapat tersenyum geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ponsel..."

"air mineral..." kyuhyun masih mengabsen satu per satu barang yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"hm... obat-obatan..."

"dompet..."

" _snapback_ (semacam topi) untuk lee donghae..." kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat menyentuh _snapback_ berwarna merah tersebut. _snapback_ itu merupakan salah satu barang kesayangannya, yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada lee donghae jika ada kesempatan untuk bertemu tentu saja. jujur, ia akan merasa sangat senang jika sang artis idola bersedia mengenakan barang pemberiannya.

"jangan lupa untuk membawa _lightstick_ tuan muda" seru pak kim dibalik kemudinya.

" _lightstick_? tongkat lampu? untuk apa?" kyuhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, menandakan jika ia tak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh pak kim.

" _lightstick_ adalah benda wajib yang dibawa penggemar pada konser idolanya. fungsinya agar konser tersebut terkesan lebih hidup dan berwarna. setiap artis idola memiliki warna sebagai simbol _fanclub_ mereka, dan saya yakin anda pasti akan dibuat kagum oleh puluhan ribu _lightstick_ yang menyala di konser tunggal lee donghae nanti" kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti.

"dimana aku bisa mendapatkan _lightstick_ untuk _fanclub_ lee donghae?" kyuhyun semakin tak sabar menantikan konser tersebut.

pak kim tak menjawab. ia nampak sibuk mengambil suatu barang di bawah kursi mobil.

"ini tuan muda. anda tak perlu mengantri panjang untuk membelinya" pak kim memberikan sebuah _lightstick_ biru dengan bentuk ukiran huruf 'D' diatasnya.

"woaah, terima kasih banyak pak kim! kau selalu mengerti apa yang kubutuhkan!" kyuhyun berseru senang. ia segera mengambil _lightstick_ tersebut dari tangan pak kim, lantas memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"apapun saya lakukan untuk tuan muda" jawab pak kim tak kalah senangnya. bagaimanapun juga, melihat sang tuan muda bergembira sesaat adalah hal yang paling dinantikan oleh pak kim selama bekerja di keluarga tuan cho.

"...tapi, ini masih terlalu dini untuk mengantri tuan muda. bukankah sebaiknya anda mengisi perut sebelum masuk ke dalam _venue?_ " tawar pak kim.

"tidak.. tidak.. aku tak mau terlambat menyaksikannya. kau tahu kan ini pertama kalinya aku menonton konser?" kyuhyun terkekeh.

"baiklah, aku ingin mulai mengantri" mendengar perkataan tersebut, pak kim segera keluar dari mobil yang sudah cukup lama terparkir kemudian membukakan pintu untuk sang majikan.

"saya harap anda bisa menikmatinya tuan muda" pak kim membungkuk hormat.

"hm, aku pergi dulu"

.

.

sambil menenteng tasnya.. kyuhyun berjalan seorang diri melewati beberapa kerumunan penggemar yang juga akan menonton konser tunggal lee donghae, sama sepertinya. sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya melihat penggemar wanita yang mendominasi sebagai penonton konser kali ini. mayoritas diantaranya membawa _fanboard_ dihiasi lampu warna-warni, ataupun sebuah kipas besar bertuliskan nama lee donghae. hahaha rasa-rasanya kyuhyun harus memberikan apresiasi terhadap kreativitas para penggemar semacam mereka.

kyuhyun terus berjalan menuju antrian _section_ dimana ia duduk nanti sembari menoleh kesana kemari. tidak, ia tidak malu untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah penggemar dari seorang lee donghae. ia hanya merasa takut jika keberadaannya disini diketahui oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. jika itu terjadi, maka kyuhyun harus siap menjadi bulan-bulanan teman sekolahnya hingga ia lulus. tapi seorang cho kyuhyun tak pernah kehabisan akal. ia mengambil _snapback_ dari dalam tas yang rencananya akan diberikan pada donghae, lalu memakainya. ia turunkan _snapback_ tersebut hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. ia juga memilih untuk berjalan sedikit menunduk, demi menghindari tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"tak disangka, ternyata anda seorang penggemar dari lee donghae" suara itu tak asing di telinga kyuhyun. dengan hati-hati kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, takut jika seseorang tersebut akan mengancam keberadaannya di tempat ini. kyuhyun masih sedikit menunduk, sehingga ia belum mengenali siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. ia hanya melihat sebuah _sneakers_ putih serta celana _jeans_ di hadapannya.

"senang bertemu anda kembali... kyuhyun-ssi" mendengar suara itu, kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"dok.. dokter kim?" kyuhyun begitu tercengang melihat kedatangan dokter kim kibum di tempat ini. dan hal lain yang membuatnya lebih tercengang adalah... pakaian _casual_ yang dikenakannya, menyebabkan tampilan dokter muda itu menjadi semakin terlihat sebaya dengannya. kyuhyun berani bertaruh, siapapun yang melihatnya akan menyangka bahwa dokter kim adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat satu atau sederajat.

"apa... kau juga akan menonton konser tunggal lee donghae?" tanya kyuhyun tak percaya.

"tak ada yang melarang seorang dokter untuk menonton konser bukan?" jawab dokter kim kibum sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"bukan begitu... hanya... hanya saja aku tak menyangka, kau juga mengidolakan lee donghae" kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya salah tingkah.

"saya pun tak kalah terkejut melihat anda ikut mengantri bersama para penggemar wanita, demi menonton konser lee donghae" kibum tersenyum, namun senyumnya lebih terkesan menyimpan sesuatu.

"tsk, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya menonton konser secara langsung" kyuhyun berdecih, berusaha mengelak fakta yang diucapkan dokter kim. untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu, ia tendang kerikil di depan sepatunya menuju tengah jalan.

"ahhh, benarkah?" dengan sengaja dokter kim memasang ekspresi wajah tak yakin, dan mau tak mau membuat kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"dasar menyebalkan!" umpat kyuhyun.

.

.

10 menit sebelum konser dimulai, kyuhyun sudah menempati tempat duduknya sesuai dengan petunjuk yang tertera pada tiketnya. tak henti-hentinya ia berdecak kagum memandang lautan manusia yang memenuhi stadium tersebut.

"hebat sekali... lee donghae benar-benar mampu mengumpulkan penggemar sebanyak ini" kyuhyun masih bermonolog.

"ini belumlah seberapa, kyuhyun-ssi... masih banyak penggemar yang meminta tambahan hari konser, karena mereka tidak memperoleh tiketnya... tapi sayangnya, karena alasan tertentu lee donghae menolak permintaan tersebut..." sahut dokter kim. memang kebetulan sekali dokter kim mendapatkan _seat_ bersebelahan dengan kyuhyun. disamping itu, kyuhyun merasa sangat bersyukur karena ia tak merasa sendirian di dalam _venue._

"darimana kau tahu itu semua, dokter kim?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan memandang wajah dokter kim penuh curiga. bagaimana bisa seorang dokter mendapatkan informasi sensitif dari pihak lee donghae? mungkinkah dokter kim kibum ini menjadi salah satu penguntit sama seperti penggemar fanatik lainnya?

"...hm, internet! apa gunanya anda memiliki _smartphone_ jika tak memanfaatkan aplikasi-aplikasinya?" seru dokter kim cepat. tapi dibalik itu semua, tercetak raut kelegaan di wajahnya.

"aku tak pernah melewatkan satu pun artikel tentang lee donghae yang tersebar di internet, dan tak merasa membaca artikel yang kau ceritakan ini. atau jangan-jangan... kau juga seorang penguntit?" kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya demi menatap kedua mata dokter kim dalam-dalam, mencari apakah ada titik kebohongan yang disembunyikan di dalam sana.

dokter kim tertawa keras, ketika mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang terucap dari bibir kyuhyun. ia sengaja tak menjawabnya, membiarkan seorang cho kyuhyun mencap dirinya sebagai dokter aneh. dokter muda yang memiliki kerja sampingan sebagai penguntit dari seorang artis tenar, lee donghae.

.

.

perlahan... lampu-lampu di dalam _venue_ mulai dipadamkan. hanya beberapa sorot lampu panggunglah yang menerangi _jamsil olympic stadium._ dan saat itu juga, para penggemar mulai menyalakan berbagai jenis _lightstick_ yang mereka bawa. termasuk kyuhyun di dalamnya. tak menunggu lama, kegelapan stadium telah tergantikan oleh lautan lampu berwarna biru yang begitu indah.

"aku tak pernah membayangkan... menjadi bagian dari lautan biru di konser tunggal lee donghae" gumam kyuhyun kagum.

"indah sekali..." lanjut kyuhyun lagi.

alunan musik mulai terdengar, disambut oleh teriakan para penggemar yang semakin meramaikan suasana. di panggung megah itu, terpasang tirai putih yang menggantung menutupi isi panggung. semua penonton pun dapat melihat jelas siluet seseorang yang tercetak pada tirai tersebut.

"LEE DONGHAE!"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

para penggemar meneriakkan nama sang artis idola dengan menggerakkan _lightsticknya._ menciptakan gelombang biru yang terus bergerak dari ujung kanan sampai ke ujung kiri stadium. kyuhyun pun tak kalah bersemangatnya. meskipun ia tidak terang-terangan ikut meneriakkan nama donghae, akan tetapi ia juga turut serta dalam menggerakkan _lightstick_ yang ada digenggamannya. berbanding terbalik dengan dokter kim. tak membawa _lightstick_ ataupun perlengkapan yang lain, ia hanya duduk tenang sembari menikmati suasana pra-konser. sesekali melirik aksi kyuhyun yang sangat berantusias, membuat senyumnya semakin terkembang.

teriakan penonton semakin menggila, dikala tirai putih raksasa itu terbuka. menampilkan sang bintang panggung yang berdiri di tengah-tengah para penari. tak ada yang kyuhyun lakukan selain melebarkan senyumnya, karena ia sudah kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya. sorot matanya terus tertuju pada _pemeran utama_ , yang bergerak enerjik saat musik didendangkan. kostumnya yang simpel karena hanya mengenakan _sleveless_ hitam dan ditutupi dengan jaket _baseball_ berwarna merah bercorak putih, sama sekali tak memberikan nilai minus dalam konser tersebut.

"lee donghae sungguh luar biasa!" teriak kyuhyun ditengah-tengah kebisingan. dokter kim yang hanya mendengarnya samar-samar, memberikan senyum ringan seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. dan saat ini... kyuhyun semakin larut dalam suasana konser.

.

.

.

"selamat malam..." sapa donghae lembut kepada para penonton yang memadati stadium. meskipun peluh telah membasahi wajah dan rambutnya, namun pesona lee donghae masih menjadi idaman para penggemar.

"sebelumnya, terima kasih karena kalian telah rela menghabiskan uang demi menghadiri konser ini..." lee donghae membungkuk hormat di segala sisi panggung, disambut teriakan kagum dari penonton. lantas donghae kembali duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan di tengah panggung.

"tak terasa... hampir 3 jam kita bersenang-senang di tempat ini. apa kalian masih bersemangat?" tanya donghae sambil meletakkan tangan kanan di dekat telinganya. seolah ia tak mendengar jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"NEEEEEEEE!" jawab penonton serempak.

"malam ini... akan menjadi malam yang spesial bagiku... karena seseorang yang telah kunanti-nantikan, bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk menonton konser ini" lee donghae tersenyum tulus, tak peduli teriakan para penggemar yang menunjukkan rasa tidak suka.

kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. ia bertanya dalam hati, apa orang yang donghae maksud adalah dirinya?

.

 _"apa itu kekasih donghae oppa?"_

 _._

 _"sudah kuduga bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih"  
_

 _._

 _"rasanya aku ingin keluar dari fanclub"_

 _._

 _"donghae oppa telah berbohong pada kita!"_

 _._

 _"kita lihat saja! aku yakin ia tak dapat keluar hidup-hidup dari stadium ini!"_

 _._

kyuhyun mendengar semua seruan tak senang dari para penggemar di dekatnya. ia tersenyum kecut menelan kekecewaan. bagaimanapun, memang bukan pilihan tepat ketika kita berhubungan dekat dengan seorang artis terkenal. akibatnya, banyak orang yang akan membenci atau berusaha melukai kita.

"aku tahu... kalian pasti kecewa mendengar perkataanku ini... tapi... bagaimana jika seseorang itu adalah pengemis yang telah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku?" donghae meminta pengertian pada para penggemarnya. tatapan matanya yang begitu tulus, sanggup membuat kericuhan itu menjadi hening seketika. tak ada satupun penggemar yang berani membuka suaranya, sampai donghae melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"seseorang itu bukan pengemis biasa... ia berbeda, dan membuatku ingin melindunginya... satu hal lagi, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian tidak membencinya di kemudian hari... mengingat aku memberikan perlakuan spesial padanya. tapi percayalah, kalian jauh lebih beruntung dari padanya" donghae berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya. ia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju depan panggung, lantas membungkuk dan berlutut memberikan sebuah penghormatan. semua penonton begitu terkejut, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka menutup mulutnya sendiri karena tak percaya. sebegitu baiknya kah hati lee donghae, sampai-sampai mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk seorang pengemis?

"lagu selanjutnya, kupersembahkan untuk seseorang tersebut. memories"

.

 **saranghaetjanha uri hamkkehan manheun nal dongan**

 _(tak bisakah kita saling menyayangi, meskipun banyak waktu yang kita habiskan bersama)_

 **hamkke aphahaetjanha seoroui irin juldo moreugo**

 _(tak bisakah kita saling berbagi rasa sakit, meskipun kita tak tahu apa yang salah)_

 **neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil annni**

 _(dimana kau sekarang? tak bisakah kau mendengar suaraku?)_

 **apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok**

 _(hatiku yang sakit selalu mencarimu, memanggilmu... membuatku jadi gila)  
_

 **gaseumi nunmuri ddo neoui gieogi**

 _(di dalam hatiku, ada tangis bercampur dengan kenangan bersamamu)_

 **han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda**

 _(setetes demi setetes jatuh mengenai dadaku)_

.

kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya demi mendengarkan lagu yang dipersembahkan donghae untuknya. semakin ia meresapi maksud yang terkandung di setiap lirik, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. mengapa? mengapa arti lirik tersebut sama persis dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap hyungdeulnya? mengapa seolah-olah lee donghae dapat membaca kisah hidupnya?

kyuhyun ingin menangis. tak peduli jika ia berada di tempat keramaian. air matanya sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata. tinggal menunggu waktu, dan air mata itu akan bebas mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

.

 **ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara**

 _(aku menangis, dan terus menangis. bersama kenangan ini yang tak dapat terhapus)_

 **oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda**

 _(hari ini, hatiku menjadi kosong kembali)_

.

kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. berulang kali ia memukul dadanya sendiri, berharap rasa aneh di dadanya segera pergi. namun anehnya, perasaan sakit _virtual_ di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"anda baik-baik saja, kyuhyun-ssi?" menyadari apa yang terjadi pada kyuhyun, dokter kim bertanya tentang keadaannya.

"hn... rasa sakit di dada itu datang kembali.. aku tak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung atau saluran pernapasan. jadi penyakit apa yang kuderita sekarang, eoh?" kyuhyun memaksakan senyumnya, walaupun kedua matanya begitu memerah menahan tangis.

"kyuhyun-ssi.. ingatlah. anda adalah seseorang yang kuat. anda mampu melawan semua rasa sakit ataupun tekanan yang terus menyerang..." dokter kim berusaha merangkul bahu kyuhyun, sesekali menepuk-nepuk untuk menenangkannya.

namun tampaknya, rasa tenang pada diri kyuhyun tak berlangsung lama. dilihatnya sosok lee donghae berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, sambil melanjutkan bernyanyi. ia ulurkan tangannya pada kyuhyun, seakan-akan memintanya untuk ikut menuju panggung. sungguh, kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman atas perlakuan spesial yang didapatnya. terlebih puluhan ribu pasang mata memandangnya dengan tajam dan sulit untuk diartikan.

"hey pengemis... aku bisa menemukanmu bukan?" donghae tersenyum senang. ia berujar di sela-sela intro lagu.

"apa kau mau menemaniku berdiri di sana?" tanya donghae lagi sembari menunjuk-nunjukan panggung megah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

kyuhyun masih membeku di tempat duduknya. ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menerima ajakan donghae. namun tanpa berpikir panjang, donghae tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan kyuhyun dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah panggung. membuat kyuhyun mau tak mau menuruti langkah kaki donghae. sedangkan dokter kim, tak bisa berbuat apapun lebih jauh. kyuhyun berjalan semenunduk mungkin, menghindari tatapan sinis dari orang-orang yang iri ataupun tak suka padanya. demi tuhan, ia tak merasa senang diperlakukan semacam ini. kyuhyun bahkan beranggapan jika setelah konser ini berakhir, ia sudah tak memiliki privasi lagi.

setelah lagu memories berakhir, kyuhyun masih berdiri menunduk layaknya orang bodoh di tengah panggung. meski donghae berulang kali memuji-muji atau menyanjung sikapnya, ia tetap merasa jika perlakuan ini sungguh berlebihan. ia bahkan sudah tak dapat menikmati jalannya konser ini lagi.

"apa kau merasa senang, hm?" donghae kembali menghampiri kyuhyun, merangkul bahunya dan menatap matanya dengan begitu hangat. tapi kyuhyun... ia merasa sangat kecewa.

"tak apa kan, jika aku melepas topi ini?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kyuhyun, donghae melepas _snapback_ merah yang dikenakan pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu seenaknya. ia acak rambut kyuhyun pelan, lantas memakaikan kembali _snapback_ tersebut ke kepala kyuhyun dengan membalik posisinya. dan saat ini... kyuhyun harus bersiap menerima kenyataan jika wajahnya akan terekspos bebas di seluruh media atau internet.

masih di panggung megah itu, kyuhyun tetap diam lantas memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum. karena ia tahu, banyak kamera yang sedang mengambil gambarnya. dan ia tidak mau menjadi penyebab kekacauan konser tunggal lee donghae.

"terima kasih banyak, donghae-ssi... terima kasih telah mempermalukanku!" desis kyuhyun yang mungkin hanya didengar oleh donghae. ia hempaskan tangan artis idolanya secara kasar, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pria muda tersebut yang masih dilanda kebingungan. melupakan keinginan utamanya untuk memberikan sebuah _snapback_ kesayangannya pada donghae. masa bodoh pula jika sikapnya ini akan menjadi perbincangan masyarakat luas.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

haaaaai! masih ada yang menunggu FF ini? hehehe pokonya selamat membaca aja deh. sangat ditunggu review kalian, meskipun gabisa balas satu per satu.. tapi review kalian bener-bener menjadi penyemangat buat update di tengah semester tua yang menghadang. maapin kalo semakin amburadul, ga jelas, membosankan, ga ngefeel atau apapun sejenisnya. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! :*

.

.

 **big thanks to:**

 **kyuli 99/ angel sparkyu/ F3/ Nanakyu/ Tiktiktik/ Shin Ririn1013/ angella/ Shofie Kim/ mmzzaa/ kyuhae/ siskasparkyu0/ mifta cinya/ Lily/ Choding/ Desviana407/ yunacho90/ sarah/ Guest/ ChoCiRa/ Chohyun/ Cho Kyunhae/ jiahkim/ MissBabyKyu/ Awaelfkyu13/ Kuroi Ilna/ Wonhaesung Love/ rahma/ dewiangel/ diahretno/ Sparkyubum/ sitihalimatussadiah124/ meimeimayra/ dewidossantosleite/ / ilmah/ dd/ sofyanayunita1/ lydiasimatupang2301/ Permenkaret/ Rahma94/ hyuashiya/ kyu choco/ Hae Fishy/ alicehamy/ lianpangestu/ martinicho/ cho leokyu07/ HyunRi/ turtle407/ adlia/ Emon204/ jihyunelf/ araaaa/ erka/ phn19/ kyu19/ chairun/ chohyunnie/ .5/ firaarifin21**

 **dan para silent readers semuanya :* ayolah silent readers... tampak kan batang hidungya, biarkan aku mengetahui jejak kalian :* mau kukasih bocoran perbandingan viewers dan reviewers di hampir setiap chapter? sekitar 1:15.. jadi saya sangat menunggu partisipasi kalian dalam menulis review lah yaaa hehehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**-dhedingdong95-**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **(mereka akan menjadi satu marga)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered (khusus chapter ini drabble)  
**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Kesamaan latar ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi oleh karakter Gong Taekwang di drama School 2015 – Who Are You. Walaupun judulnya hampir sama dengan cerita sebelumnya, tapi untuk jalan cerita akan berbeda dengan sebelumnya loooooh!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

.

 **Preview**

.

"apa kau merasa senang, hm?" donghae kembali menghampiri kyuhyun, merangkul bahunya dan menatap matanya dengan begitu hangat. tapi kyuhyun... ia merasa sangat kecewa.

"tak apa kan, jika aku melepas topi ini?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kyuhyun, donghae melepas _snapback_ merah yang dikenakan pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu seenaknya. ia acak rambut kyuhyun pelan, lantas memakaikan kembali _snapback_ tersebut ke kepala kyuhyun dengan membalik posisinya. dan saat ini... kyuhyun harus bersiap menerima kenyataan jika wajahnya akan terekspos bebas di seluruh media atau internet.

masih di panggung megah itu, kyuhyun tetap diam lantas memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum. karena ia tahu, banyak kamera yang sedang mengambil gambarnya. dan ia tidak mau menjadi penyebab kekacauan konser tunggal lee donghae.

"terima kasih banyak, donghae-ssi... terima kasih telah mempermalukanku!" desis kyuhyun yang mungkin hanya didengar oleh donghae. ia hempaskan tangan artis idolanya secara kasar, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pria muda tersebut yang masih dilanda kebingungan. melupakan keinginan utamanya untuk memberikan sebuah _snapback_ kesayangannya pada donghae. masa bodoh pula jika sikapnya ini akan menjadi perbincangan masyarakat luas.

.

 **Next**

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

lee donghae terpaku melihat aksi kyuhyun yang sama sekali berada diluar perkiraannya. ia tak dapat berbuat banyak, karena jujur saja ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk menyelesaikan konser ini. donghae sangat ingin mengejar kyuhyun, menanyakan kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukannya. namun di sisi lain, ia juga tak mau mengecewakan para penggemarnya dengan meninggalkan tugasnya begitu saja. dengan begitu, mau tidak mau donghae harus mementingkan orang banyak daripada egonya sendiri.

"ah, maafkan aku.. sepertinya identitas pengemis itu tak mau terpublikasikan, jadi aku mohon... siapa saja yang sudah mengambil gambarnya, kumohon dengan sangat... jangan pernah mempostingnya di media sosial manapun.. anggap saja ini rahasia antara aku dengan kalian. apakah aku bisa mempercayai kalian?" tanya donghae polos kepada ribuan penggemarnya.

"NEEEEE!" jawab penggemarnya serempak, setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya terdengar keriuhan dari segala penjuru _venue._ ntah karena membicarakan ketidaksopanan pengemis itu, ataupun memakinya karena alasan tidak suka.

.

.

.

" _bodoh hyung! kau bodoh! apakah jalan pikiranmu sesempit ini? mana bisa kau mempercayai seluruh penggemarmu eoh? kau tak tahu bagaimana gesitnya para sasaeng fans demi mendapatkan seluruh informasi yang kau tutup-tutupi itu? juga bagaimana mengerikannya pihak-pihak yang mau menjatuhkanmu?_ _ _kau pasti tak berpikir jika mungkin satu dari puluhan ribu penonton disini adalah orang yang membencimu!"__

 _ _"saat ini tak ada yang tidak mungkin hyung! kau harus menjaga perilakumu di depan khalayak umum, jika tidak... karirmu akan tamat dalam hitungan detik! bodoh! bodoh!_ harusnya aku tak pernah mau mengikuti ide konyolmu ini!"_

 _"aku menyesal hyung.. bukan. bukan untuk karir atau masa depanmu. tapi... bagaimana jika kyuhyun membencimu? kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu, dasar bodoh!"_

 _"lebih baik kita teruskan saja sandiwara ini sampai akhir! daripada salah satu pihak akan tersakiti seperti ini!"_

.

.

"cho kyuhyun!"

"cho kyuhyun-ssi!" pria berusia 20 tahunan itu terus berlari kecil di antara lorong-lorong stadium demi mengejar sosok di depannya. tak peduli jika beberapa _staff/crew_ yang berlalu lalang ikut memandanginya dengan raut kebingungan. namun bagaimanapun pemuda yang ditujunya sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut. pemuda yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, berharap agar ia segera keluar dari tempat memuakkan ini.

"kyuhyun-ah!" berhasil. dengan panggilan itu, kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. ia atur nafasnya yang terdengar begitu berat, menandakan jika di dalam dadanya terdapat sesuatu yang bisa sewaktu-waktu meledak.

"...kyuhyun-ah" suara pria itu terdengar lagi. kali ini terdengar semakin dekat.

"..." kyuhyun tetap tak menjawab. ia masih bertahan pada posisinya sembari menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya lewat mulut secara perlahan.

"mau kuantar pulang?" tanya pria itu lagi dengan nada bicara santai. sungguh berbeda dengan ekspresi wajah yang ia tunjukkan beberapa saat lalu.

"...apa salahku hm? mengapa takdir ini seolah memusuhiku?" tanyanya pelan, membelakangi pria yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"kupikir lee donghae tak melakukan kesalahan" sahut pria itu lagi tanpa beban, seolah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah suatu masalah besar.

" kau tak pernah tahu penderitaanku..." kedua kaki kyuhyun mulai melemas. perlahan tapi pasti, ia dudukkan tubuh kurusnya di atas lantai yang sedari tadi dipijaknya. kedua mata sayunya sungguh tak tertarik untuk memandang orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"bagaimana aku bisa tahu, jika kau tak pernah terbuka untuk menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku?" tiba-tiba pria itu merangkulkan tangan kirinya ke kedua bahu kyuhyun. sesekali tangan itu mengelus _snapback_ merah yang masih setia bertengger di kepala pemuda tersebut.

"bukannya aku tidak mau dokter kim, tapi... semua orang sama busuknya. percuma saja jika aku menceritakan semua masalahku pada orang lain, namun pada akhirnya aku ditinggalkan sendiri" spontan kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan kiri pria muda tersebut, yang tak lain adalah dokter kim.

"kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya dokter kim serius.

"maaf. tapi tidak untuk saat ini. sama seperti rasa percayaku pada lee donghae, yang secara tiba-tiba luntur tak berbekas!" kyuhyun berusaha untuk berdiri meskipun sedikit kesusahan. kondisi tubuh kyuhyun yang lemah membuat ia beberapa kali terhuyung ke depan. seketika membuat dokter kim ingin membantunya namun lagi-lagi ditepis oleh kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun—"

"ah ya, dan... sejak kapan kau berani berbicara menggunakan _banmal_ (informal) padaku eoh?" potong kyuhyun, membuat dokter kim mau tak mau harus menelan kalimatnya.

"maafkan saya... saya hanya—"

"kyuhyun-ah!" lagi-lagi perkataan dokter kim harus terhenti.

sosok pria lain yang tak asing bagi kyuhyun begitu tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. membuat kyuhyun maupun dokter kim menoleh ke sumber suara, hingga kemudian tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"darimana... kau tahu namaku?" tanya kyuhyun ragu. ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. namun sialnya ia tak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ingin pulang ke rumah.

"ahh itu..." donghae tergagap, otaknya terasa penuh sekarang. ia sungguh tak bisa menemukan secuil alasan yang tepat untuk membalasnya.

"saya yang memberitahunya, kyuhyun-ssi..." sambar dokter kim cepat.

"dokter kim?" kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. hhh, skenario macam apa lagi ini?

"tidak... biar kujelaskan. jadi—" seru donghae tak sabar.

"jadi katakan padaku, siapa kalian sebenarnya?" balas kyuhyun dingin. ia tatap kedua pasang mata pria di depannya dengan tajam, seakan meminta penjelasan sebenar-benarnya.

"maafkan aku kyuhyun-ah..." donghae melangkahkan kembali kakinya, namun secara spontan kyuhyun ikut memundurkan langkah kakinya seolah menghindari pria di depannya.

"...jadi benar?" suara kyuhyun memelan dan sedikit bergetar tentu saja, karena ia menahan tangisnya.

"kyu—" kedua pria di sekitar kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mendekatinya, seolah ia adalah buronan yang telah tertangkap. hingga tanpa sadar kyuhyun tak dapat menghindar lagi, karena punggungnya yang sudah menempel pada dinding.

"jangan mendekat!" perintah kyuhyun dingin.

"kyuhyun-ssi, tolong dengarkan penjelasan saya. ini semua tidak seperti apa yang anda pikirkan" dokter kim mengambil alih segala pembicaraan donghae. ia kembali melangkah mendekati tubuh kyuhyun.

"kubilang jangan mendekat!" desis kyuhyun. ia tak menatap kedua orang di sekitarnya, ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. kedua matanya memerah, ntah menahan tangis atau amarahnya yang kian tak terbendung.

"kalian sama saja..." tiba-tiba nafas kyuhyun memburu, lantas kemudian mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"bukan begitu kyuhyun-ssi, tolong dengarkan penjelasan saya terlebih dahulu" dokter kim semakin resah, terlebih melihat pasien kecilnya ini sudah menunjukkan keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"kau pikir aku tidak bisa merasakan sikap aneh kalian, hn? mungkin aku memang tak punya hati, tapi... orang mana yang tak bisa merasakan kehadiran saudara kandung, jika mereka tiba-tiba muncul setelah lama menghilang, HAH?" pada akhirnya kyuhyun kalah melawan emosinya. air matanya pun meleleh membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"kyuhyun-ah, sungguh... hyung tak bermaksud untuk—"

"lee donghae-ssi, apa kalian tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana aku hidup bersama ayah? ah.. dimana kalian saat aku membutuhkan kasih sayang dari suatu keluarga? dimana kalian saat aku membutuhkan perlindungan? dimana kalian saat aku dibully dan dicaci maki? toh kalian hanya mementingkan diri sendiri... dan satu lagi, kalian berbeda marga denganku. mulai saat ini aku tak memiliki hyung. aku adalah anak tunggal dari tuan cho, jadi biarkan aku pergi" kyuhyun memaksa untuk pergi. namun kedua pria tinggi itu terus menghalanginya untuk mengambil jalan keluar, membuat ia menutup kedua matanya sesaat karna kesal.

"kau salah kyu, selama ini kami berusaha untuk melindungimu... kami berencana untuk membawamu keluar dari rumah itu, dan kita bertiga bisa hidup bersama kembali" donghae meraih kedua bahu kyuhyun, ia menatap kedua obsidian pemuda di depannya dalam-dalam. membuktikan jika ia tak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataannya.

"hhhh.. bodohnya aku sempat berharap jika kalian benar-benar menjadi hyungku... tapi sebagai lee donghae dan kim kibum, bukan sebagai cho donghae dan cho kibum yang pernah mencoreng setiap kenangan yang kumiliki. dan benar saja, sandiwara kalian berhasil memberiku dunia baru" kyuhyun tertawa pelan diikuti dengan senyuman sinis.

"maaf.. maaf.. maaf.. kyu... kita mulai dari awal, ne?" donghae masih terus berharap. ia terus memberikan kalimat rayuan demi meluluhkan hati kyuhyun.

"semudah itu?" kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, membuat lapisan air mata di kedua bola matanya terlihat begitu jelas.

"tidak kyu, kami hanya ingin membebaskanmu dari kekangan ayah. kami hanya ingin kau hidup normal seperti remaja seusiamu lainnya. kami juga ingin melihatmu hidup bahagia, melakukan apa yang kau mau selagi semua kegiatan itu positif. kami hanya ingin menebus kesalahan kami beberapa tahun lalu" donghae terus membalas pertanyaan kyuhyun. ia semakin tak sabar untuk meyakinkan sang adik demi membawanya keluar dari sangkar emas tersebut.

"..." kyuhyun terdiam. ia enggan untuk membuka suaranya.

"kau percaya padaku, bukan? kumohon lihat mataku kyu! aku bersungguh-sungguh!" donghae menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahu kyuhyun, berharap jika adik bungsunya ini mau memahami keadaannya.

namun lagi-lagi kyuhyun tak bersuara. bahkan kedua bola matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana. hingga tak seorang pun yang dapat menembus apa yang ada di dalam pikiran seorang cho kyuhyun.

"kyu?" donghae memanggil nama sang adik lagi dengan nada frustasi.

"sudahlah hyung, ia masih sangat tertekan... kau hanya akan menambah bebannya.." dokter kim menarik lengan kanan donghae, berusaha memberi ruang untuk kyuhyun.

"kalian... pergilah... pergi yang sangat jauh... jangan tunjukkan keberadaan kalian di hadapanku... aku mohon... kalian hanya akan membuatku goyah... dan itu sama saja menyakitiku lebih jauh..." kyuhyun melontarkan perkataan yang sangat mengejutkan. di sisi lain ia gigit bibirnya erat hingga berdarah, ditemani air matanya yang terus menetes. ia repalkan kedua telapak tangannya, menandakan jika seluruh emosinya tercurah di sana. sungguh, keadaan kyuhyun saat ini terbilang sangatlah kacau. namun kyuhyun sama sekali tak memedulikannya. sekarang ia hanya melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. itu saja. tidak lebih.

"aku mohon, biarkan aku hidup seperti biasanya! aku lebih bahagia saat sebelum kalian datang di kehidupanku. asal kalian tahu, menjadi pengemis beasiswa dan direndahkan oleh orang lain tidak seburuk apa yang dipikirkan... aku sudah menikmati semuanya sebagai rutinitas, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku..." kyuhyun menyudahi perkataannya. ia usap air matanya secara kasar.

"kyu... beri kami kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, _please_?" dokter kim mulai masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

"maaf..." namun hanya itu kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun, hingga ia dengan terpaksa meninggalkan kedua pria dewasa yang sampai saat ini masih berdiam diri.

sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir untuk menemui pak kim, kyuhyun terus menangis keras dan melupakan _image_ nya sebagai pemuda angkuh. entah mengapa ia merasa kehilangan yang sangat mendalam, meski bertahun-tahun ia sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa kedua hyungnya. namun bagaimanapun... sebagai adik kandung, ia masih sangat menyayangi mereka. salahkan saja rasa sakit di hatinya yang begitu besar hingga berhasil menutupi keinginannya untuk berkumpul lagi seperti dahulu. tapi... pantaskah ia menyalahkan hatinya yang bersikukuh untuk tidak menerima mereka? ataukah kedua hyungnyalah yang patut untuk disalahkan karena membuat masalah menjadi serumit ini?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **APA INI? HAHAHAHA CUMA ISENG. aku ga mau berbasa-basi sih cari-cari alesan kenapa update lama, karena sikon memang lagi ga memungkinkan. eh sekali update malah seuprit gini hahahaha seengganya bisa sedikit menjawab rasa penasaran kalian yaaa wkwkkw review aja dehhh yang penting hihihi barangkali semakin banyak review yang didapat akan semakin rajin updatenya ditengah galau skripsi hahaha  
**


End file.
